Apologo de una Rosa
by Andre Lys Martz
Summary: "-Delicada, dulce y hermosa…deidad de el amor y la pasion-repuse,sintiendo ahora lo que hace unos meses Emmet me había enseñado-ya no volverán a lastimarme…me has enseñado a sentir la suave caricia de una rosa mi amor, me has enseñado a amar de nuevo."
1. Prologo

**Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este fanfic a una maravillosa amiga: Aixa Gabii Serrada, te agradezco por la ayuda con la creación y desarrollo de este fic. Por otro lado la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer y me tome la libertad de jugar un poco con sus ideas, también un personaje por ahí que luego conocerán le pertenece a Gabii, gracias por prestármela amiga ;). Ahora si las dejo leer bye.**

* * *

><p>Pensar que todo el mundo giraba en torno a mi fue un gran error y otro mucho mas grande fue el ver el mundo ciegamente pensando que todo era color de rosas, rosas sin espinas que lo unico que hacian era relucir.<p>

Ahi en frente del supuesto principe de mi vida comenzaba a darme cuenta de que todo lo que habia soñado desde mi uso de conciencia era solo eso, un sueño, un mundo de fantasia del que sali en ese momento cuando todas mis deseos se fueron por la borda y al abrir los ojos por primera vez lo unico que veia era un gran error que esa noche se encargo de matarme y cambiarme para siempre.

Despues de tanta tristeza me volvia a sentir viva y de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir es de haber conocido al amor de mi vida despues de la penumbre, siempre daba todo por hacerme feliz y dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias a él logre salir de ese mar de espinas y de oscuridad, pude volver a sentir y a querer cada caricia de una rosa que me llena el alma de amor y felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi punto de vista de lo que fueron los primeros años de Rosalie Hale. Este es el primer fic que presento, porfis no sean duras y espero muchos reviews al menos para buenos consejos. Espero les guste ;). <strong>


	2. Un jardín de Rosas

El sol entraba por la ventana, yo me levantaba de la cama de un salto para prepararme para un nuevo y bello día, al verme en el espejo era como ver una persona inexistente como ver una rosa que resaltaba por su belleza entre todas las demás flores, me encantaba ver como todas las personas que me veían se quedaban eexpectante por mi belleza, mis padres me habían dejado crecer con la idea de que con belleza y dinero se consigue todo en la vida por ello yo estaba muy orgullosa de mi físico.

Baje las escaleras lentamente con mi vestido preferido me lo había regalado mi padre sin razón alguna, siempre hacia eso y a mi realmente me encantaba, adoraba que me trataran como la reina de la casa a veces hasta llegue a pensar que me querían más que a mis hermanos, y realmente tratándose de él y mamá no suena a una idea descabellada; al entrar a la cocina se encontraba mi madre dándoles de comer a mis hermanos Russel y Robert.

-Buenos días mamá.-la salude con entusiasmo.

-Te ves muy feliz Rose-noto mi madre.

-Si, iré a casa de Vera me muero de ganas de ir a ver al pequeño Henry- Vera era mi mejor amiga, una de las pocas cosas de mi vida que eran realmente valiosas era nuestra amistad, se había casado hace un año con un hombre que la amaba aunque yo nunca hubiera considerado digno de ella y mucho menos de mi pues era un simple carpintero, aunque a veces si sentía algo de celos de Vera pues ya a sus 17 comenzó a formar a su familia algo que yo anhelaba con toda mi alma y con lo cual ya me sentía preparada a mis 18.

-¿Te agrada mucho ese pequeño verdad?-preguntó mi madre viendo mi alegría.

-Madre Vera es como mi hermana por lo cual siento como si Henry fuera mi sobrino, cada vez que veo esos hermosos hoyuelos en su rostro me quedo encantada por su dulzura y ternura.- respondí con adoración.

-Si hablas así de tu "sobrino" ¿¡como serás con tus propios hijos!-dijo mamá.

-Sería la mejor madre del mundo-suspire- los amaría y los consentiría en todo, tendrían todo en la vida incluyendo dinero pues tendré un gran esposo al que todos idolatren y a la vez a mí.

Siempre había soñado con eso, con tener mi propia familia un esposo de la alta sociedad que me diera cuanto le pidiera que me obsequiara joyas, vestidos, y una gran casa con hermosos muebles de cuero, muchas habitaciones, y una gran cocina donde los sirvientes cocinaran para mí; soñaba con entrar a una gran y bella iglesia con un elegante vestido blanco tomada del brazo de mi padre con la mirada en ese hermoso esposo que en algún lugar del mundo me estaba esperando.

_Tus ojos se llenan de brillo cuando hablas de hijos Rose y ya verás que pronto harás lo que dices, tendrás una bella familia eso te lo aseguro-la voz de mi madre sonaba rara como si supiera algo y me lo estuviera ocultando.

-Eso lo sé madre-respondí sonriendo.

-Como se ponen cursis ustedes-dijo Russel con un tono de burla-despierta Rose quien se fijaría en ti.

-No me envidies Russel-le dije con mala cara-bueno madre ya me tengo que ir Vera debe estar esperándome, te adoro-me despedí con un beso-adiós chicos-dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera Rose-dijo Rob alcanzándome-mi madre dice que le lleves esta nota a mi padre si no es mucha molestia.

-Bien-tome la nota y la guarde en mi bolso.

Me dirigí a la puerta en donde me esperaba el carruaje para llevarme a casa de Vera, siempre pasaba lo mismo el chofer se quedaba mirándome con ojos de plato, nada me agradaba más que ver como todos admiraban mi belleza siempre que salía a la calle, las únicas personas que consideraba más hermosas que yo era esa extraña familia del doctor Cullen, tenían una belleza fuera de este mundo pero realmente no me preocupaba tanto pues no hacían mucha vida social eran realmente extraños el doctor su esposa y su cuñado.

Mientras contemplaba las calles de New York iba pensando en que le estaría pasando a mi madre por la cabeza, ella siempre me daba aliento diciéndome que tendría una rica y hermosa familia pero hoy no era de esa manera que me lo había comentado sino de una manera segura como si supiera algo que estaba por venir y me lo ocultaba. Deje de pensar en eso en cuanto me vi al frente de la casa de Vera quien se encontraba en el porche sentada en una mecedora amamantando a Henry, me resultaba conmovedor contemplar esa escena había tanta concepción entre ellos algo que aspiraba sentir yo con toda mi alma, estar con mi hijo mirándole a los ojos y demostrarle todo mi amor maternal con tan solo la mirada.

Salude a mi amiga mientras bajaba del coche, ella camino hacia mí con el pequeño en brazos para recibirme.

-Hola Ross-me saludo Vera con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Vera-le dije acariciando a Henry-está cada día más grande y bello ¿puedo cargarlo?-pregunte ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Claro-me dijo extendiéndome al niño.-si que te has encariñado con él ¿no Rossi?, aunque es de esperarse tratándose de su futura madrina.

Mire a Vera con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!-le dije con la felicidad saliéndome hasta por los codos.

-Claro que si, sabes que tú eres como mi hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que me has apoyado tantos años y ahora a él.

_Oh gracias amiga-dije abrazándola con un solo brazo pues tenía a Henry en el otro quien jugaba con mi cabello-¡no sabes cómo me alegra saber eso! ¡Formar parte de su vida de esa manera es un gran orgulloso para mí!, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión amiga…te adoro.

-Lo sé y sé también que serás una excelente madrina y que lo llenaras de muchos cariños-me sonrió.

Entramos en la casa empezaba a calentar el sol, terminamos de preparar el desayuno y nos sentamos a comer.

-Mi madre estaba muy rara hoy sabes Vera-le comente mientras comíamos-pareciera estar planeando algo y bueno detesto cuando me oculta las cosas, tu sabes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estábamos hablando de mis ganas de formar una familia, me hizo un comentario que me dejo pensando, me decida que pronto formaría mi familia pero no a manera normal sino como si me ocultar algún plan o algo.

-No seas tan paranoica Rose seguro estas imaginando cosas, además ¿que te podría ocultar tu madre?-dijo Vera sin dar mucha importancia a lo que dije.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón.

Luego de desayunar pase toda la mañana en casa de Vera, hasta que se me hizo tarde para el almuerzo y además recordé que debía pasar por el banco entregándole la nota a mi padre; era raro que mi madre enviara algo al banco es mas nunca lo hacía **que rara esta mi madre hoy** pensé.

Al entrar a la oficina del Señor Raimon Hale esté se encontraba acompañado por un apuesto joven, rubio de ojos azules, que al mirarme se quedo perplejo observándome con interés.

-Disculpa padre no sabía que estabas acompañado tu secretaria me había dicho que estabas desocupado-me disculpe mirando de reojo al joven que aun me observaba.

-Pasa hija no hay problema-dijo mi padre algo nervioso sabe Dios porque-precisamente de ti hablábamos; quiero presentarte a Royce King II es el hijo de mi jefe.

Era imposible no reconocer ese apellido a donde fuera, los King era una familia adinerada quizás la más importante de New York, eran propietarios de medio Rochester o mejor dicho todo el pueblo.

-Un gusto conocer a semejante encanto señorita Hale- me saludo Royce besando mi mano-no sabe cuánto me ha hablado su padre de usted, me decía que era realmente hermosa y si no fuera porque la veo jamás le hubiera creído.

-El gusto es mío Royce, es usted el importante aquí bueno su padre aunque a la vez usted-no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Eh papá mi madre te ha enviado esto-le entregue la nota.-solo vine a entregártelo te veo en casa debo irme, adiós Royce.

-Hasta pronto Rosalie Hale-se despidió sonriéndome y besándome nuevamente la mano.

Ahora llegaba a pensar que esa "nota" era solo un pretexto para que conociera al el tal Royce, él era el tipo de hombre con el que todos estaríamos satisfechos pues mi matrimonio hasta parecía ser más importante para mis padres que para mí.

Llegue a casa y la mesa estaba ya servida.

-Hola Rose, ¿le entregaste la nota a tu padre?-pregunto mi madre con cierto entusiasmo que intentaba disimular.

-Si madre se lo entregue.-dije recelosa.

-Mmmmm-dijo en voz muy baja solo para ella-que bien.

-Conocí al hijo del señor King-sabía que era eso lo que quería escuchar.-es realmente un joven encantador.

-A que bien hija me alegra mucho.-dijo fingiendo indiferencia.-los King son una importante familia a tu padre le preocupa mucho tener una buena relación social con ellos.

**Y una relación familiar como que también le preocupa**, pensé para mis adentros.

-Si es cierto.

-Mmmm ¿te agrado el chico hija?-pregunto intentando disfrazar su ansiedad.

-Este si un poco la verdad es que no hablamos mucho madre, solo dijimos unas palabritas y ya.

-A este ok bueno-dijo mi madre pensativa-bueno hija siéntate a comer voy a buscar a tus hermanos.

Me senté en la mesa para disfrutar mi almuerzo a los pocos minutos llego mi madre con los chicos.

Todos comimos en silencio, luego me fui a mi habitación a descansar. Mientras cepillaba mi cabello recordaba lo ocurrido hoy, estaba segura de que todo había sido un complot entre mis padres, pero aun así me alegraba de haber conocido a hombre tan importante y que le haya dado tan buena impresión.

Baje a la biblioteca a leer un poco en cuanto termine con mi cabello, minutos más tarde llego mi padre.

-Hola amor-saludo a mi madre-Rose hija, hola de nuevo- me saludo de lejos.

-Hola Papá.

-Mmmm…le agradaste mucho a Royce e hija…tal vez deberías de…bueno este conocerlo mejor, sería un gran privilegio para nosotros…que bueno tu sabes allá cierta…amistad entre nuestras familias...pronto tomara el cargo de su padre y bueno…en fin ya entendiste creo.

-Pues si podría ser papá, si él me invita algún día a salir pues bien no hay problema, es más seria un honor para mí.

-Hija por favor te lo pido no vayas a arruinar esta gran oportunidad para nosotros.

-Tranquilo padre no te decepcionare.


	3. El príncipe Azul

Pasó una semana entera y todo normal, bueno dentro de lo que cabía pues en mi casa creo que los últimos temas de conversación frecuentes era Royce King II.

Habíamos ya terminado de almorzar cuando mi madre se levanto de la mesa, fue por una pequeña canasta y empezó a llenarla con la comida que había quedado.

-Rosalie… ¿podrías ir a arreglarte para que le lleves el almuerzo a tu padre?-dijo mi mama algo avergonzada-es que bueno… este… se me olvido dárselo esta mañana.

-Mmmmm mama ¿por qué no va Rossel y se lo lleva?

-Hija por favor no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Bien.

-He este hija…¿me harías un favor?-dijo algo dubitativa por mi reacción-me gustaría que te pusieras ese vestido blanco que te obsequio tu padre hace poco, me encanta como te ves con él.

-Bueno está bien mama lo que tú quieras.

-A y bueno me parece que tienes el cabello algo enmarañado hija, ve báñate y ahora subo a alisártelo.

-mmm ok.

A mi madre le gustaba que me viera bien pero hoy estaba un poco más interesada, bastante más interesada.

Me bañe rápidamente, mi madre me aliso el cabello recogiéndolo en una elegante y hermosa moña, mientras salía de la casa escuche a mi mamá decir "**suerte hija"**, pero no estaba segurá de si en verdad lo había escuchado así que no comente nada.

Decidí caminar hasta el banco al llegar note que en la recepción estaba Royce hablando con la secretaria, en cuanto me vio se acerco a mí.

-Rosalie que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, pensé que no vendrías mas nunca-dijo con cierto entusiasmo besándome la mano.

-Buenos días Joven King.

-Por favor dime Royce-me sonrió.

De repente todo encajo en mi mente, claro mi padre había olvidado el almuerzo a propósito solo para que me encontrara con el tal Royce.

-Ok entonces Royce.

-Qué raro verte por aquí.

-Es que mi papa olvido su almuerzo…bueno fue gusto verte ya me voy.

_¡Espera!-dijo tomándome del brazo-puedo verte esta noche, digo si no tienen problema tú y tus padres.

-claro que puede-dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotros.

-Bueno allí esta tu respuesta-le dije a Royce.

-En ese caso paso por ti a las siete-me sonrió.

-Hasta pronto-dije.

Le entregue el almuerzo a papa y en seguida me regrese a casa, le conté a mi madre lo que me había pasado, encantada me ayudo a arreglarme.

Estaba radiante me puse mi mejor ropa, me había enrulado en cabello y colocado unas joyas espectaculares; Royce fue muy puntual y a las 7 ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi casa.

- Estas hermosa-dijo besándome la mano.

-Gracias.

Comimos en un restaurante hermoso "el más caro de la ciudad", se comporto de una manera tan encantadora, al final de la cita me obsequio una rosa, con una nota que decía: "espero que esto se siga repitiendo hasta siempre"

Sin darme cuenta habían pasado ya un mes, en el que pensé que Royce y yo nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para comprometernos, habíamos pasado un mes entero como novios, todos los días me obsequiaba una rosa, una nota y me llevaba a lugares increíbles, a sus fiestas de la ciudad de la alta sociedad, a su casa que era realmente grande y cenábamos con sus padres, al final de el día me llevaba a casa y aun así estaba feliz iba a ser la señora de King, pero sentía que algo faltaba en mi: ese sentimiento de que daría todo por el Amor.

Era viernes en la tarde, ya llevaba un mes y medio comprometida con Royce y pronto nos casaríamos, aun no lo podía creer tendría mi propia familia al fin. Como de costumbre estaba en casa de Vera, Henry estaba hermoso y empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos; había anochecido ya y estaba comenzando a nevar, el esposo de Vera se ofreció a acompañarme a casa pero decidí irme sola.

A una cuadra de mi casa había un grupo de hombres alrededor de una farola, parecían embriagados, comencé a caminar más rápido por la otra calle cuando escuche su voz gritando mi nombre.

-¡Rose!-dijo riendo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse como completos idiotas, estaban muy bien vestidos como para ser borrachos. Me di cuenta de que eran Royce y varios de sus amigos también adinerados.

-¡Aquí está mi Rose!-grito mi príncipe, al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás y parecía igual de necio-Llegas tarde. Nos estamos muriendo del frio te hemos esperado mucho tiempo.

Estaba realmente perpleja y paralizada viendo a Royce así tan bebido, jamás lo había visto tomar mas que una copa de champan en las fiestas a las que íbamos.

-¿Qué te dije John?-dijo Royce mientras me acercaba a ellos tomándome un brazo, John era un nuevo amigo de él que había llegado de Atlanta-¿no es mas adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?

John era moreno de cabellos negros, me estudio con la mirada como si me fuera a comprar.

-Es difícil decirlo-dijo arrastrando las palabras-Está totalmente tapada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh oh!, ¿que pasara ahora?, bueno creo que ya tods sabemos que pasara u.u, aun así si quieren saber que se me ocurre para narrar tan triste momento estoy en espera de reviews :). No tengo mas por decir salvo que espero que mi historia les este gustando. Bye :* <strong>


	4. Pétalos Rotos

Estaba totalmente congelada con los ojos desorbitados por lo que había dicho John, asustada veía como todos es reían incluyendo a mi "príncipe", de pronto Royce me tomo por los hombros y rasgo mi chaqueta que tanto le había costado, los botones salieron saltando y cayeron en la acera.

-¡Muéstrales tu aspecto amor!-dijo Royce.

Me arranco el sombrero de la cabeza, grite de dolor ya que los alfileres de este estaban pegados a mi cabeza desde las raíces, mi sufrimiento parecía hacerles gracia y divertirlos.

Comenzaron a despojarme de mis ropas mientras yo indefensa sentía como sus labios asquerosos y mal olientes a alcohol se deleitaban con mi cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaban por mi piel, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras intentaba defenderme fracasando y empeorando las cosas. Cada vez me lastimaban mas, sentía más dolor físico y emocionalmente. Allí estaba mi príncipe arruinando mis sueños y mi vida.

Terminaron con sus cochinadas dejándome a solo un paso de mi muerte, escuchaba como bromeaban con Royce.

-Tendrás que encontrar otra novia amigo-le dijo uno de ellos mientras se reían.

-Aun tengo que esperar un poco, imagínate que dirían de mi si salgo con otra mujer cuando a penas a muerto mi prometida-bromeo Royce.

Sentía tanto dolor, me sorprendió que aun podía quejarme del frio, allí tirada bajo esa farola aguarde mi muerte deseando que todo acabara de una vez, mis lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos parecían nunca parar, seguía nevando y apenas me cubría con los pocos retazos que quedaban de mis ropas.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos hasta llegar a la hora y yo esperaba con impaciencia que todo este dolor terminara pronto, escuche unos pasos muy lejanos y en menos de un segundo vi un ser tan hermoso frente a mí que concluí que estaba alucinando, era un hombre pálido, rubio y con un rostro muy dulce pero en sus ojos veía preocupación, me di cuenta de que era el doctor Carlisle Cullen empezó a trabajar en mi cuerpo intentando salvar mi vida. Estaba enojada ya no tenía razón alguna de quedarme en este mundo, me tomo en brazos y empezó a correr increíblemente rápido, entramos a una casa y rápidamente me acostó en una cama, me sentí aliviada de que el dolor comenzara a ceder pero sin aviso alguno algo punzante me corto en la garganta. Aullé sorprendida y confundida ¿acaso me había regresado la vida solo para hacerme sentir más dolor?

Empecé a sentir como si mi cuerpo ardía en llamas y no pensaba en nada mas sino en que todo acabara, le rogaba al doctor Cullen a gritos que me matara cuando vi que no lo hacía empecé a rogarle a Esme y a Edward pero seguía allí sufriendo, quemándome por dentro y sintiendo que mi corazón paraba pero aun seguía viva. Carlisle se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano lamentándose conmigo por lo que había hecho y asegurándome que todo terminaría pronto.

-Tranquila Rosalie todo va terminar y serás una nueva mujer llena de vida y fuerza…yo no soy como toda la gente Rosalie soy un…vampiro.

Alucinante lo mire a los ojos intentando escuchar lo que decía pero no lograba distraerme de la quemazón de mi cuerpo.

-Y tú en poco tiempo también lo serás Rosalie…serás una de nosotros una vampira hermosa con una nueva oportunidad de tener una gran vida.

Todo eso me parecía increíble, no era posible que fuera un vampiro, pero solo eso podia explicar lo que me pasaba. Pase horas quizás hasta días en ese estado, rogando que dejaran de quemarme y gritando desesperada por que todo acabara, Carlisle se disculpaba cada vez que gritaba.

Edward me miraba al parecer enojado, comenzó a discutir con Carlisle.

-¿En que estabas pensando Carlisle?-espeto-¿Rosalie Hale?

Pronuncio mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

-No podía dejarla morir Edward-replico el doctor-era demasiado….horrible...un desperdicio enorme…

-Lo sé-respondió Edward.

Edward parecía haber entendido completamente a Carlisle un cuando este casi ni hablo, volví a sentirme confundida.

-Era una perdida enorme no podía dejarla allí tirada-dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Esme con su extraordinaria voz tan dulce.

-Todos los días muere gente- replico Ed con acritud-y ¿no crees que cualquier persona la reconocería? La familia King encubrirá a su hijo con una gran búsqueda para encontrarla-refunfuño.

* * *

><p><strong>En mi opinión este capitulo es ¿como decirlo?, desabrido. Bueno a mi no me gusto mucho y eso que lo escribí :s. De todos modos ustedes darán su opinión y para eso: REVIEWS, siii? por favor no les llevara mas de 10 segundos dejarme alguno aunque sea para hacer sugerencias. Los capis serán entre largos y cortos depende de mi inspiración pero los escribo de corazón. Por otro lado: que animal ese Royce ¿no?, pero tranquilas que por ahí les viene su merecido a él y sus amiguitos -.-. Bueno chics gracias por leer besitos :*<strong>


	5. Una Nueva Rosa

**Tania, Nohelia y Didi muchas gracias por sus Reviews me alegra que les este gustando la historia :). Bueno disfruten el capi :***

* * *

><p>Estaba complacida de que supieran que Royce era el culpable de todo; comencé a escucharlos tan vívidamente, el dolor y la sensación de estar quemándome comenzó a ceder mientras los escuchaba concentrada.<p>

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?-pregunto Edward con repulsión.

Carlisle suspiro al parecer aliviado.

-Eso es algo que tiene que decidir ella, claramente. Quizá se valla.

Me di cuenta de que jamás volvería a estar cerca de mi familia y que mi vida hasta hace unos días había terminado.

Carlisle se acerco a mí percatándose de que había dejado de convulsionar y gritar.

-Como te sientes-pregunto atentamente.

Todos fijaron su mirada en mí.

-Rara…no sé explicarlo...siento sed la verdad.

-Eso lo resolveremos pronto linda-dijo Esme acercándose a mí con un enorme espejo-ahora creo que te complacerás al verte en el espejo.

Todo lo veía desde otra perspectiva cada detalle era más vivido aun cuando era de noche, me mire en el espejo y me sentí como una diosa, era realmente hermosa no eso no, era: espectacular, era la cosa más extraordinariamente bella que había visto, en ese espejo veía a la mujer más escultural del mundo con una hermosa cabellera dorada que le llagaban a la cintura, su rostro se vía tan suave tan dulce, notablemente no era la misma Rosalie de antes, era aun mas reluciente, mi piel era tan pálida que parecía una hoja de papel y mis ojos eran de un rojo intenso que parecían estar ardiendo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado era tan frívola que el tan solo hecho se verme en el espejo me complacía.

-Ahora eres una de nosotros Rosalie: una vampiro-me explico Carlisle-tus ojos estarán rojos por un año o más mientras eres una neófita, sentirás mucha sed de sangre y tendrás una fuerza descomunal, ahora eres inmortal Rosalie es muy importante que guardes nuestro secreto nadie puede saber jamás lo que somos.

-Es verdad, somos vampiros-dije perpleja-no volveré a estar con ellos jamás ¿cierto?-dije con nostalgia.

-No-dijo Esme comprendiendo que hablaba de mis padres.-ahora debes tomar una decisión Rosalie, para nosotros sería un honor adoptarte como nuestra hija pero si lo que quieres es seguir tu camino lo entenderemos-me explico con dulzura.

-Ahora no tengo a donde ir así que me gustaría ser parte de su familia después de todo son los únicos…diferentes en los que puedo confiar ahora.

Esme me sonrió y me abrazo feliz de mi decisión.

-No te arrepentirás de esto Rosalie seré una gran madre para ti.

-En ese caso bienvenida a la familia-dijo Carlisle.

Comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón y luego regreso a mi lado.

-Ya que eres parte de la familia te mereces este dije, el escudo de la familia Cullen lo que significa que siempre nos daremos una mano entre nosotros.

Mire el dije por unos segundos apreciando cada uno de sus detalles era hermoso y significaba que ahora era Rosalie Cullen.

-Ten colócalo en este collar-dijo Esme ofreciéndome una bella cadena de plata.

-Gracias-les sonreí.

Edward permanecía atrás de ellos cauteloso y sin decir una sola palabra.

-Ven conmigo Rosalie te mostrare tu habitación-dijo Esme.

La casa era inmensa llegaba hasta ser mucho más grande y elegante que la de los King, entramos a una habitación que era unas 3 veces más grande que la mia, me di cuenta que a pesar de ello en vez de haber una cama había un mueble, Esme se percato de a donde iban mis ojos que estaban confundidos y me dijo.

-Ah cielos olvidamos decirte algo, de todos modos pronto te darías cuenta en fin informo que nosotros no podemos dormir "jamás".

-¿Es en serio?-dije sorprendida.

-La verdad es que jamás nos agotamos, así que espero que encuentres buenos pasatiempos para la noche-me sonrió-te dejare sola para que aprecies mejor tu nuevo cuarto cualquier cosa estaremos abajo…por cierto vendré en unos minutos tal vez alguna de mis ropas te quede, de todos modos podríamos a buscar las tuyas si eso quieres.

En ese momento Carlisle entro a la habitación con una maleta gigantesca que sorprendentemente parecía pesarle menos que una pluma.

-Ya pensé en eso amor-le sonrió a Esme-aquí tienes toda tu ropa Rosalie ya te puedes instalar perfectamente.

-Gracias.

Ambos me sonrieron y me dejaron sola, mi habitación era hermosa las paredes eran de un color perla, el tocador era de un color marfil, el mueble igual, una gran alfombra vino tinto cubría todo el piso, y una hermosa lámpara en forma de candelabro se encontraba en medio del techo, la ventana era enorme y tenía una gran vista, había una puerta de cristal que daba a una sotea que era solo para mi, todo era demasiado para ser real era un ser que en mi vida habría creído que existía, era una muerta en vida que jamás pasaría al otro mundo, y aun peor…jamás envejecería alrededor de sus nietos, sentí como si los ojos empezaran a picarme, una sensación de estar llorando pero no habían lagrimas, no podía llorar se me era imposible pero si sentía ese vacío y esa inmensa tristeza. Él había arruinado mi vida, jamás tendría hijos jamás envejecería y jamás podría disfrutar una vida que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar al mundo.

Intentando despejarme un poco comencé a arreglar mis cosas en la habitación asombrosamente rápido, me mire en el espejo nuevamente y me sentí complacida por mi físico de repente escuche unas voces que parecían venir del piso de bajo, en absoluto habían levantado la voz pero aun así podía escucharlos claramente.

-No puedo creerlo Carlisle-decía Edward algo disgustado.-de verdad pensaste que podría fijarme en Rosalie… ¡Rosalie Hale! ¡¿Digo te parece que es mi tipo?

-Pensé que una compañera le daría más luz a tu vida hijo-decía Carlisle algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento papá…entiendo que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones pero a lo más lejos que puedes aspirar es que acepte a Rosalie Hale como mi hermana, jamás la veré como algo más que eso.- dijo Edward con cierta repulsión.

Me sentí disgustada y decepcionada era el único hombre bueno "técnicamente" que no se fijaba en mi y como es que ni siquiera ahora que era extraordinariamente hermosa no me miraba con anhelo.

Termine de arreglar mis cosas, me cambie y baje a la sala de estar allí estaban todos al parecer esperándome.

-¿Estas lista Rosalie?-pregunto Esme.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ir a cazar por supuesto.

Cuando dijo eso empecé a recordar a toda esa gente que conocía, sin vida, sin color.

-Eso no pasara Rosalie-dijo Edward de repente como si respondiera a mis pensamientos-nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, matar a personas nos hace sentir…monstruos o bueno más de lo que somos.

Me sorprendí de que Edward respondiera algo que no había preguntado, y lo mire algo confundida.

-Veras Rosalie es otra cosa que hemos olvidado decirte-comenzó a explicarme Carlisle acercándose más a mi-algunos…que son como nosotros poseen dones, como por ejemplo Edward que es capaz de leer las mentes.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte.

-La verdad eso es algo que nadie sabe tal vez era algo de su vida pasada que se…fortaleció con su transformación.

-¿Y todos son así?

-No solo algunos como te dije antes, Esme y yo por ejemplo carecemos de algún don.

-Entonces yo… ¿no tengo ninguno?

-Eso es algo que descubriremos con el tiempo-concluyo Edward saliendo de la casa-¿ahora nos podemos ir?

Al salir me sobresalte al ver que todo a nuestro alrededor era silvestre solo había arboles, obvio estábamos en New York aun pero en un lugar rural, la casa era mucho más bella por fuera, de dos plantas, con grandes ventanas de cristal que daban a la sotea, había plantas por doquier, las paredes eran de un marfil pálido y se veían las luces que venían desde adentro, estaba encantada apreciando cada detalle de esta mansión encantadora con mis nuevos ojos hasta que Esme me interrumpió.

-Me encanta la decoración…-dijo también viendo la casa-…es hora de irnos, pronto amanecerá y debemos alimentarnos sin que nos vean, te habíamos dicho que eres extraordinariamente fuerte, pero no solo eso también somos increíblemente veloces, así que corre con todas tus fuerzas, y por cierto no te cansaras pues no nos es necesario respirar, pero necesitamos percibir los alores.

Asentí empezamos a correr, parecíamos estar volando, la brisa me golpeaba la cara pero no me molestaba al contrario me sentía libre y a pesar de que iba tan rápido todo a mi alrededor seguía viéndose tan claro como si estuviera estática, los olores de la pradera eran exquisitos podía sentir la diferencia de cada partícula de aroma que nos rodeaba, y percibía hasta el mínimo movimiento de los roedores.

Paramos en un lugar solo pero aun así podía sentir la respiración de algo grande.

-Muy bien Rosalie-comenzó a decir Carlisle acercándose a mi.-a unos pocos metros esta un lince todo tuyo, no debes tenerle miedo es imposible que te haga daño ve por el mátalo y aliméntate.

Comencé a acercarme muy sigilosamente a donde estaba el lince, lo vi y me tire sobre él, intento defenderse atacándome con sus garras pero le fue imposible traspasar mi piel que ahora era tan dura como una piedra, acabe con todo eso y le quite todo ese sufrimiento; su sangre me parecía exquisita, cada parte de mi cuerpo agradecía esa sensación de bienestar que se fortalecía con cada sorbo de sangre que entraba a mi…y aun así no estaba satisfecha.

Pasamos horas cazando y era sorprendente como cada sorbo de sangre tenía un sabor diferente; corriendo de regreso a casa observaba mi nuevo collar, yo ya no era Rosalie Hale esa mujer había quedado atrás junto con su familia, ahora era Rosalie Cullen con una nueva familia y definitivamente una nueva vida que me duraría eternamente y que me prohibía soñar de nuevo con hijos una hermosa familia creada por mí y mi gran amor que resulto ser la persona que acabo con Rosalie sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-¿En que piensas Rosalie?-me pregunto mi nueva madre.

-En nada en especial solo estaba asumiendo que todo esto es real, ustedes…y especialmente yo, ya nada será igual ahora soy una…"Cullen".

-No eres feliz Rosalie…

-Rose…puedes decirme Rose-le sonreí.

-Okey Rose-me devolvió una sonrisa acogedora-en tus ojos veo tristeza, y odio… ¿no eres feliz verdad?

-Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes Esme, jamás tendré como pagarles que me hayan salvado la vida pero es verdad no soy feliz-le respondí con melancolía-yo tenía sueños y estaban tan cerca de la realidad hasta que "mi príncipe azul" me…bueno…los arruino.-dije con un suspiro.

-Lo lamento-susurro Esme abrazándome.-todo estará bien…o al menos haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba saliendo el sol, mi piel empezó a resplandecer como un diamante, ahora comprendía porque nunca veía a los Cullen en un día soleado. El resto de la mañana me la tome para caminar un poco por la ciudad los callejones mas bien pues no podía dejar que el sol me sorprendiera, entre en un café cuando anunciaron en las noticias.

"**La prometida del joven King tras visitar a su amiga Vera desapareció ayer en la ****noche, los**** King y los Hale se encuentran des****es****perados por su ****desaparición y**** agradecen que si alguien la ha visto por favor ****anunciar**** a las ****autoridades, ahora**** escuchemos un mensaje d****e****l joven King**_**: Por favor si alguien ha visto a mi **__**Rosalie**__** les **__**agradezco**__** d**__**el alma **__**que nos lo **__**notifiquen,**__** Rose si estas escuchando esto por favor regresa me haces mucha falta y me tienes muy **__**procurado**__**.**_"

Aun no podía entender cómo es que me iba a casar con ese miserable hipócrita, salí inmediatamente del café, empezaba a llover y no había sol por lo cual pude caminar por las calles normalmente. Me arriesgue a acercarme al banco y allí estaba Royce en su oficina muy cariñoso con su secretaria, besándola y tomándola en sus brazos, lo hubiera podido matar allí mismo pero no podía dejar que me vieran, baje de la ventana algo disgustada porque no me pude vengar en ese momento, pero de algo si estaba segura y es que pronto me las pagaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! de nuevo yo..Este capi me gusto mas xD, adoro a Esme 3 es tan dulce. Ya Rosalie se esta adaptando a todo esto de la nueva vida pero la pobre esta llena de rencor ya lo liberara, por ahí se aproxima una venganza :s. ¿REVIEWS? Se los agradecería mucho. Bexitos ;).<strong>


	6. Rosa de Espinas Negras

Había pasado ya una semana desde mi desaparición, ya tenía todo planeado para hacer justicia; en algunos días más nos mudaríamos a Tennessee Carlisle decía que tenía ya 34 años y era lo máximo que podía aparentar, además yo no podía salir prácticamente a ningún lado cuando cualquiera me podía reconocer. Tenía menos de dos semanas para encargarme de esos cinco hombres que me "mataron" mejor dicho a Rosalie Hale.

El reloj daba las 2 y 30 de la madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo incluyendo al primer miserable que pagaría su deuda John, entre a su habitación muy silenciosamente ahí estaba dormido sin siquiera pensar que su muerte entraba por la ventana.

-Top top-dije en voz alta.

John se sobresalto al mirarme pero idiota como era no estaba asustado solo sorprendido, ni siquiera se imaginaba que venía para cobrarle lo mismo que él me había robado.

-¡Rose!-me sonrió.-te creí muerta pero la muerte si que te trajo beneficios estas deslumbrante.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi me tomo de las manos y me halo hasta su cama.

-¿Quieres jugar un poco?-me pregunto.

¿Acaso no tenía ni una pisca de sentido de supervivencia?-Seria un pacer-le respondí pícaramente.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi vestido mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los de su chaqueta nos acostamos y de repente un grito de dolor lleno el espacio entre nosotros.

-Aahhhhh! ¡Maldita sea!¿¡Que me has hecho!

-¿Te duele mucho John? pues así me sentí yo ese día- dije furiosa apretando cada vez más sus costillas cuidando de no traspasar su piel pues no quería llevar en mi cuerpo una sangre tan cochina como la de él. Volvió a gritar tan fuerte que me sorprendió que nadie se acercara a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Te duele John!-le grite ahorcándolo-pues en ese caso ¡bien!, espero que te vaya muy mal en el infierno ,no te sientas mal que pronto tus otros 4 amigos irán a acompañarte-le susurre al oído antes de terminar con su vida de una buena vez, escuche por última vez su voz mientras se ahogaba en la agonía.

Arregle muy bien el cuarto para que no quedara señal alguna de lo que había pasado a excepción de ese pequeño toque dramático que le agregue, acosté a John de nuevo en su cama dejando desde la ventana un camino de pétalos de una rosa roja y en sus manos el tallo de la misma, lo mire por última vez y me retire por la ventana.

Esme me estaba esperando en el porche de nuestra casa, se acerco a mí con cautela.

-¿Dónde has estado Rose?

-Arreglando algunos temas pendientes.-le respondí y entramos a la casa.

-No quiero ser entrometida Rose pero todos estos días has estado muy rara…pensativa y ahora sales prácticamente a escondidas, ¿que ha estado sucediendo?

En ese mismo momento encendí la radio invitándola a escuchar.

"Estamos aquí en la casa de John Stanley donde al parecer ha ocurrido un homicidio, nos han notificado que lo encontraron muerto en su cama, no hay ninguna señal del sospechoso solo un extraño camino de pétalos de rosas hasta su cadáver con el cual permanece el tallo de la misma, veremos que otra información nos dan y les notificaremos."

-¿Fuiste tú Rose?-pregunto Esme preocupada.

-No merecía vivir después de haber acabado conmigo…era lo mínimo que se ganaba.-dije con un suspiro.

-Debes olvidarlo, te hemos dado una oportunidad de que rehagas tu vida, no la desperdicies con esto.

-Y lo hare Esme reharé mi vida o al menos lo intentare pero no sin antes limpiar esta ciudad de las miserable basuras que mataron a Rosalie Hale, no se merecen la vida y no descansare hasta verlos bajo tierra.

-No te voy a decir que estás haciendo algo malo, en cierto modo tienes razón pero cuídate mucho, no digo físicamente, solo que espero que esto no afecte luego tu conciencia.

-Estoy segura de lo que hago no te preocupes.-le dije y me retire a mi habitación.

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello y me veía en el espejo volvía a llenar mi ego con mi belleza, la cual había sido una buena herramienta para mi venganza aun así sabia que no era feliz, hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente mas no había espacio para los hubiera.

Termine de cepillar mi cabello y decidí hirme a cazar, necesitaba un tiempo para mi sola, en casa por más que sea Edward podría leer mis pensamientos.

Mi piel centellaba ante los rayos del sol me encantaba ver ese efecto, era hermoso; me alimente lo más posible para poder seguir con los temas pendientes, claramente no debía dejar que ellos sangraran porque no podría soportarlo y no quisiera llevar en mi cuerpo la sangre de basura pero si llegara a fallar en esa regla debía estar preparada.

Aprovechando que estaba nublado y podía salir a la luz del día me acerque al pueblo para dejarle una nota al segundo miserable que pagaría su deuda, al llegar a su casa no estaba; entre por la ventana, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado le deje la nota en la cama donde la vería enseguida que llegara.

"_Hola Daniel, me gustaría verte esta noche a las 10pm en la casa de campo de Royce, te tengo una sorpresa, sin rencores por lo de la otra vez no estaban dentro de sus 5 sentidos no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que recupere la salud después de ello, no le digas a nadie de esto me gustaría verte solo a ti. Att: Rosalie ."_

Me retire en silencio, propio de alguien como yo y regrese a casa para organizar mis ideas.

-¿Rosalie?-me llamo Edward.

-¿Si?

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Me sorprendí un poco de esto porque la conversación más larga que habíamos compartido Edward y yo solo llevaba una línea de dialogo: "hola"

-Claro.

Nos sentamos aunque no teníamos necesidad y comenzó a hablar.

- Se que he sido tal vez un poco…duro o indiferente contigo Rose y de verdad no es por nada personal, es solo que me molesto un poco lo que hizo Carlisle y mucho mas lo que pensó, te hablare con la verdad yo jamás te vería como una mujer pero me gustaría y daré lo mejor de mí para verte siquiera como una verdadera hermana si así me lo permites, me he dado cuenta de que tampoco eres un pan de azúcar.

No le respondí me quede analizando cada una de sus palabras, ¿como era posible que no le gustara?, ¿acaso estaba ciego?; puso los ojos en blanco ante mi pensamiento.

-Rosalie no puedo, no puedo verte más allá de la apariencia yo no soy así, lo siento pero no serás mas que mi hermana.

-Claro, está bien te agradezco que hayamos aclarado esto cara a cara-le dije en voz baja.

La verdad no me sentía rechazada ni me sentía mal solo estaba un poco enojada y decepcionada conmigo misma, ¿cómo es pudo decir eso? "no puedo verte más allá de la apariencia" y lo peor era que yo sabía que era así, era una muñeca superficial para mi desgracia.

-No te sientas mal estoy seguro de que hay algo más allá de lo que todos vemos que seguro es hermoso, solo que ni tu lo has descubierto y mientras que tu no lo hagas nadie lo hará-me sonrió.

-Tal vez sea verdad-le sonreí-pero hasta que me deshaga de este dolor y este odio no creo encontrarlo-susurre.

-¿Hablas de ellos verdad?...de Royce y sus amigos, Carlisle me conto lo que te hicieron y de verdad lo lamento.

Volvía a sentir esa incomoda sensación de estar llorando sin poder, sentía un vacio en mi pecho y los ojos me picaban como si deseara llorar, sabía que se me era imposible.

-¡No quiero recordar eso, solo quiero hacer justicia y que sufran como yo!

-Como hiciste con el tal John.

-Me imagine que lo sabrías.

-Es difícil ocultarme algo…no te voy a juzgar es tu decisión y por más que intentemos no ser monstruos es lo que ellos se merecen.

-Yo no lo amaba pero era todo un sueño hecho realidad casarme con él, lo creía mi príncipe azul hasta que….-suspire con tristeza-ahora no tendrá la satisfacción de estar con otras mujeres a las cuales lastimar, le cobrare muy caro y todos sabrán la clase de persona que es el tan aclamado Royce King.

-Pero si no lo amabas ¿por qué sientes dolor?-me pregunto confundido.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-dije incrédula-él era mi pase hacia la alta sociedad, además de eso sería el principio de mi propia familia, una gran casa llena de nuestros hijos esos que gracias a él nunca tendré…era mi mayor sueño Edward "ser madre" veía a mi amiga vera y me llenaba de añoranza cada vez que la veía con su Henry en brazos, cada vez que lo amamantaba que jugaba con él, cada vez que él le decía "mama te quiero", ahora ya no puedo aspirar a eso, se robo mis sueños y los hizo trizas. Te juro que si Carlisle no me hubiera encontrado hubiera sido mejor pues no viviría con este vacío para siempre.- dije con desaliento.

Edward me abrazo para consolarme cuando empecé a sollozar, esta era una parte que no conocía de mi nuevo hermano y que en la vida pensé que existiera o al menos para mí, me di cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle nos miraban obviamente habían escuchado nuestra conversación lo veía en sus caras llenas de lastima.

-Espero que todo se arregle Rose de verdad-dijo con sinceridad-y que la vida te obsequie todo lo mejor, aunque sé que hay algo que nunca te pondrá obsequiar… lamentablemente.

Se levanto del asiento y se fue a cazar, ya sus ojos estaban de un negro intenso lo que indicaba que tenía mucha sed.

Me fui a leer algunos diarios para pasar el tiempo, no había noticia alguna de John solo la que habían dado esa misma mañana.

Me instale a escuchar un poco de música mientras hacía crucigramas, Carlisle estaba trabajando y Esme se había ido con Edward a cazar por lo cual estaba sola, era difícil encontrar pasatiempos cuando no puedes salir al pueblo y tienes todo el día entero las 24 horas libres, aun debía esperar 4 horas para poder ir en busca de Daniel.

El reloj de mi muñeca daba un cuarto para las 10, Carlisle no llegaría hasta el otro día y Edward y Esme aun estaban de caza, deje una nota para que estuvieran al tanto de mi paradero dejando bien claro que no me buscaran y que los vería en la madrugada.

Me tomo solo unos minutos llegar a la casa, esa donde antes pasaba hermosos momentos con Royce y su familia… eso ya era pasado.

Comencé a llenar la piscina, tire algunos pétalos de rosas en ella y encendí algunas velas alrededor; escuche el sonido de un coche acercándose a la casa así que termine de dejar el camino de pétalos desde la entrada hasta la piscina y me cambie de ropa zambulléndome en el agua.

-Rose-gritaba Daniel desde la puerta.- ¿Rose, Rose?

-Hola Daniel- le salude en cuanto estuvo al pie de la piscina.

-¡Rosalie me asustaste!-dijo nervioso.

-¿No piensas acompañarme?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-Eh…eh…claro…pero no traje mi ropa apropiada.

-¿Oh estas nervioso?-le dije sonriendo.- entra tal cual a fin de cuentas no hay nadie más que yo.

Sonrojado se quito la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones.

-¿Donde has estado Rose?-dijo entrando a la piscina.

-En rehabilitación, el doctor Cullen me encontró en la calle, me curo y me interno algunos días en un lugar de retiro, necesitaba pensar un poco y allí fue que logre perdonarlos y ver las cosas desde otro modo-mentí-pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, te llame para disfrutar no para lamentarnos.

Nos bañamos durante un gran rato, se tomo algunos tragos uno tras otro y otro hasta que se embriago.

-¿Recuerdas que así estabas ese día Daniel?-dije con un suspiro.-es como aquel día solo que ahora las cosas terminaran diferente.-le susurre en el oído.

Me sumergí bajo el agua y lo tome por los pies halándolo hasta que el agua lo tapara, en ese mismo instante grito, lo deje un minuto bajo el agua y luego lo saque.

-¡Estas loca!-me grito.

-Solo quería jugar un poco Daniel así como ustedes jugaron conmigo-dije furiosa.

-Pensé que nos habías perdonado.-reclamo confundido.

-Eso jamás-respondí mientras lo tomaba por los cabellos y lo volvía a sumergir.

Nade tan rápido como pude de esa esquina a la otra arrastrándolo conmigo bajo el agua.

-¿Extrañas a Jonh, Daniel?-le dije sarcásticamente.-pues no te preocupes pronto lo veras.

-¡Tu lo matastes!, ¡asesina!-me grito.

-Digamos que fue en defensa propia…bueno técnicamente.

Lo volví a sumergir bajo el agua esta vez sin darle oportunidad de retomar aire, intento defenderse golpeándome cada vez lo más fuerte que podía pero era inútil, lo único que lograba era lastimarse los nudillos, dejo de patalear y su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, lo saque del agua, lo senté en una silla y entres sus manos deje el tallo de esa rosa que ha muerto junto a él.

Me vestí rápidamente y recogí todas mis cosas, antes de retirarme llame a la policía notificando que había un cadáver en la casa de campo de los King colgué inmediatamente y me fui.

Corrí cada vez más rápido aunque me parecía imposible, corría sin pensar, sin hablar, sin respirar, solo quería correr tan fuerte como si volara y librarme de todo ese odio, toda esa rabia ese dolor que me oprimía cada vez mas y que no desaparecería hasta que ellos lo hicieran, quería llorar, llorar hasta llenar un lago entero de mis lagrimas pero se me era imposible, quería abrazar a mi madre y contarle todo lo que me pasaba quería que con su dulce voz me dijera que todo estaría bien y que la justicia se encargaría de quienes me habían hecho eso, quería que el tiempo pasara y con el yo envejeciera al lado de un hombre que de verdad me amara no me importaba ahora si era un carpintero o un callejero solo quería que me adorara y me diera esos hijos que tanto añoraba, quería morir de vejez con mi amor entre mis brazos, quería volver a ser Rosalie Hale, quería volver a ser feliz, quería ver la vida desde el punto de vista donde nada es malo, seguí corriendo y corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, solo deje de correr cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado de largo mi casa y que Esme me estaba siguiendo.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzarme me abrazo y me acuno entre sus brazos como una niña que necesitaba de una madre en los momentos más duros de su vida.

-¡Quiero morirme!-grite desesperada entre sus brazos.-ya no puedo Esme, no puedo y no quiero seguir en este mundo, no quiero.

-Rosalie no digas eso, tienes que darte una oportunidad de ser feliz linda, todo se va arreglar y yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.-me murmuraba al oído.

-¿Por qué a mi Esme? ¿¡Por que!-Esme me miro a los ojos interpretando mis palabras.-yo solo quería tener una hermosa vida ¿era mucho pedir?

Esme puso sus manos en mis mejillas, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras que yo en los ellos veía angustia-Esme era una persona muy delicada de sentimientos, dulce como la miel y vulnerable como la mas mínima de las fibras de vidrio, siempre se interesaba por los demás e intentaba hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarlas-comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas y me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo luego volvió a abrazarme; caminamos toda la mañana juntas, apreciando a los animales las plantas y todo lo que estaba a nuestro entorno, nos hablamos sobre nuestras vidas ella me conto como había sido su transformación y yo le había contado sobre mi noviazgo con Royce, a veces me hablaba de Carlisle y sus ojos brillaban cuando lo hacía; su vida anterior también había sido dura su esposo quien la había embarazado la maltrataba por lo cual huyo aun cuando el pequeño crecía en su seno materno, el bebe murió unos días después de nacer, perdió todas las ganas de vivir e intento suicidarse tirándose por un acantilado, Carlisle la encontró a punto de morir la mordió y le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida desde entonces han estado juntos con Edward como parte de su familia.

Cuando regresamos a casa eran ya las 4 de la tarde y Carlisle había llegado del trabajo. Esme cada vez que lo veía era como si fuera la primera vez, lo beso en los labios y se fueron juntos a su habitación.

-Son tan felices.-comento Edward quien se encontraba escribiendo una canción, amaba la música.- a veces verlos me contagia un poco de su alegría, mi padre veía como los miraba y sentía compasión por mí, nunca lo llego a decir pero no era necesario por eso pensó que convertirte era una buena idea solo lo hizo por cariño, a veces se angustia y se sienten egoístas al vernos solos y amargados-dijo sonriendo-pero ya no saben qué hacer eso es lo que más les angustia.

-Los conoces bastante -no le estaba preguntando sabía que era así.

-Llevo viviendo con Carlisle 15 años y con Esme 14, son lo más cercano a unos padres que tengo-su voz delataba nostalgia.-mis padres murieron en 1917 en una epidemia de gripe española, el último deseo de mi madre fue que Carlisle me salvara la vida a costa de lo que sea y aquí me ves.

Se paro del sofá y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había aprendido en el piano.

-¿Me enseñarías a tocar?-me acerque hasta el piano tocando cada una de las teclas.

-Si eso quieres.

Me senté en el asiento y comenzamos a tocar, toda la tarde tuvo la cortesía de explicarme cada uno de los pasos para tocar el piano, me estaba divirtiendo mucho hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan libre, la música puede hacer milagros.

Eran ya las 7 de la noche la hora en que Lucas mi siguiente víctima salía del trabajo, últimamente había estado observándolo y sabia que siempre cortaba camino por un callejón solo y oscuro que daba hacia su vecindario.

Me levante del asiento y me disculpe con Edward advirtiéndole que me encantaría seguir con las lecciones.

Espere a Lucas entre las sombras del callejón hasta que llego.

-Hola Lucas-se volvió hacia mi asustado.- ¿me extrañabas?

Comenzó a correr pero era imposible, lo alcance tan rápido que apenas me vio.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-estaba asustado lo veía en sus ojos, Lucas no era tan tonto como los demás como para pensar que estaba allí por visita social.-que rayos eres Rosalie, ¿¡que harás deshacerte de mi cómo has hecho con Daniel y John!-grito

-Ay Lucas ¿pero que modales son esos?, yo vine a jugar un ratito contigo y ¿así es como me recibes?-torcí el gesto ofendida.

-No seas hipócrita Rose ambos sabemos para que estas aquí.

Lo tome por el cuello y lo alce dejando sus pies al aire.

-¡No te hagas el valiente conmigo Lucas, sabes muy bien porque hago esto y no voy a descansar hasta que todos ustedes estén juntos!-lo apreté cada vez más por el cuello para luego dejarlo caer en el suelo.-me caías tan bien Lucas pensaba que eras mi amigo, que tonta fui.

Intento volver a escapar sacando fuerzas de donde podía y corriendo de nuevo hasta el otro extremo del callejón inútilmente pues llegue primero que él y lo volví a tomar por el cuello.

-No intentes escapar amigo mío créeme es inútil-sonreí-dime ¿quieres disculparte antes de reunirte con tus amigos?

-No estoy arrepentido de lo que hice Rose y mucho menos ahora, ¿qué paso con la damisela Hale?...una señorita no asesina a nadie, ¿donde han quedado tus principios?-seguía forcejeando con mis brazos intentando zafarse de mis manos.

-No me vengas a hablar de principios Lucas, hace mucho tiempo que los tiramos a la basura.- comencé a apretar mis manos en torno a su cuello gradualmente por minuto que pasaba, cobrándole cada aliento de vida.- ¡y ya no hay tiempo de recuperarlos!-fue lo último que oyeron sus oídos antes de apagarse para siempre.

Lo recosté de una de las paredes del callejón dejando el significativo rastro de pétalos de rosa hasta su cadáver el cual sostenía el tallo de esa rosa destruida.

Lo mire por última vez con más rabia de la que sentía por los otros dos, Lucas era una persona que me parecía agradable y la consideraba mi amigo hasta que junto con su mejor amigo se encargo de destrozarme como a esa rosa que dejaba en sus manos.

Me retire dejando una nota en la cafetería más cercana para que pudieran encontrarlo.

El resto de la noche seguí practicando en el piano con mi nuevo hermano, en la música lograba encontrar refugio y tranquilidad aunque fuera por pequeños momentos. Edward sabía lo que había estado haciendo pero no hizo comentario alguno solo se concentro en mis lecciones; él también sentía dolor y repugnancia por lo que era y en cierto modo eso era lo que unía a esta familia, era por eso que nos negábamos a beber sangre de humanos no queríamos ser…monstruos como lo definía él. Él y Esme habían caído en la tentación y probado la sangre de humano, me explico que era la sensación más satisfactoria al momento de beberla la disfrutabas en cada parte de cuerpo pero después te quedaba ese remordimiento de haber acabado con la vida de un inocente solo porque si.

Amaneció y Carlisle junto con Esme bajaron por las escaleras tomados de la mano, Edward había salido hace un rato y yo estaba leyendo una novela en el sofá, Esme se retiro a terminar la decoración de una casa abandonada en el pueblo dejándonos a Carlisle y mi solos.

-¿Podría hablarte un momento Rose?-estaba algo cauteloso se sentó conmigo esperando una respuesta.

-Claro-solté el libro y me incorpore a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...digo todo este cambio debe de ser muy difícil para ti y puedes confiar en mí para desahogarte.

-Tienes razón-murmure-me imagino que Esme te ha dicho algo ¿verdad?

-Pues hablamos un poco anoche, está muy preocupada por ti.

-Carlisle de verdad agradezco tus intenciones al transformarme en…esto pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste y ese odio que me impide seguir mi vida si a esto se le puede llamar vida…de seguro Esme está preocupada por lo que estoy haciendo pero te voy a aclarar algo: no pienso y no voy a abandonar lo que ya comencé hasta que todos se estén quemando en el infierno no voy a estar tranquila.

-El rencor es algo que nos impide ser sabios Rosalie, no te dejes llevar por él.

-No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión Carlisle no lo voy a hacer, pienso terminar lo que comencé y nada ni nadie me va a detener así que tema olvidado…con tu permiso seguiré con mis planes.

Me levante del sofá y me fui al pueblo, el sol estaba radiante por lo cual me estaba arriesgando pero me moví rápida y silenciosamente hasta que llegue a la oficina de Jacobo el siguiente en mi lista, deje una nota en su escritorio para que me fuera a ver dentro de una hora en el prado del pueblo.

"_En estos días has debido pensar hasta lo peor de mi Jacobo pero en primer lugar no soy un fantasma que cobra vidas y tampoco las he cobrado, de algo si estoy segura y es que necesito verte, eres el mejor amigo de Royce a parte del pobre Lucas además de eso debes de estar muriéndote de culpa por lo que hiciste conmigo, en tus cabales no eres así por eso necesito que me hagas un favor quiero enviarle algo a Royce pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, si me ayudas prometo no denunciarte ni nada pero necesito que en una hora estés en el prado del pueblo para entregártelo, te estaré esperando no me decepciones de :Ross "_

Sabía que no faltaría lo había estado observando todos estos días y se moría de culpa por lo sucedido, no exactamente por cariño a mi tenía miedo, Jacobo era una persona muy callada y sensible pero a pesar de todo eso siempre se dejaba influenciar por los demás llegando hasta cambiar sus hábitos y sus principios sin luego aceptar sus errores.

Me fui al prado a situar todo, para Jacobo también tenía preparada una muerte lenta y desesperante todo lo que el odiaba. Sufría de claustrofobia y sintiendo su mayor miedo era que se despediría del mundo; cabe un holló en la tierra tan profundo como pude, empese a escuchar sus pasos cercanos, me tire al hoyo me ensucie y me despeine lo mas que pude para poderlo engañar.

-¡Auxilio!-grite desesperada-¡Auxilio!, ¡alguien ayúdeme!

-¿Rosalie?-se acerco a la horilla del hoyo y horrorizado me vio-o cielos ¿estas bien?...quédate allí buscare algo con que ayudarte.

Regreso con una mata para que me sostuviera se agacho a la orilla del hoyo y me la arrojo tomándola por el otro extremo.

-¿Ahora si valoras mi vida Jacobo?-le dije enojada-sientes tanto remordimiento que crees que cambiaras todo salvándome la vida ahora.

-Oh vamos Rosalie, pensé que ya lo habíamos olvidado, sostente y sube.

-Claro que subiré Jacobo, pero aun así no ganaras puntos por ayudarme-hale la mata tan fuerte hacia mí que él cayó junto a ella.

Se golpeo el pecho contra una roca pero por suerte no estaba sangrando, se levanto adolorido y con una expresión aterrada.

-¡Eres una estúpida!-grito desesperado-¡ahora ambos moriremos aquí!

-Ah no eso no, yo no pienso morir a tu lado mi querido amigo.

-¿Que harás volaras hasta allá arriba?

Le sonreí y salte con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedar fuera de ese hoyo, se quedo petrificado por lo que vio y a la vez estaba aterrado.

-Quiero pedirte un favor Jacobo cuando estés mas abajo dale saludos a tus amiguitos de mi parte y diles que siento mucho lo que les paso…o no, ¿sabes qué? no lo siento… si les puedes decir por mí que espero que estén complacidos porque les estoy enviando a todos sus compañeritos-le sonreí arrojándole tierra del montón que tenia a mi lado.

-Rosalie…perdóname sabes que no era mi intención, por favor.-me suplico desesperado.

-Ah no ahora no me vengas con eso Jacobo no hay disculpa que valga, acabaron conmigo sin ninguna piedad...te equivocas si piensas que voy a perdonarte.-llena de odio le arroje toda la tierra que había.

Me suplicaba cada vez mas histérico que lo perdonara y que parara, intentaba salvar su vida escalando la tierra que caía pero el golpe de el pecho le había quitado todas sus fuerzas, me miro por última vez con lagrimas en sus ojos hasta que su último suspiro de vida se lo llevo el viento; esparcí en todo el lugar pétalos dejando sobre el montón de tierra el tallo, termine con su vida lo más rápido que pude porque a pesar de todo no quería verlo sufrir desesperadamente mientras todo se le caía encima literalmente.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui a casa, antes pase por un teléfono público llamando a casa de Jacobo para notificar su paradero y su muerte.

-¡Wow con ese si que te destacaste!-dijo Edward acercándose a mí.

-¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!

-Lo intento pero es como si gritaras en tu mente.

-¿Crees que fui muy exagerada?

-Solo un poco, al menos lo hiciste rápido.

-Esto es raro.

-¿Qué?

-Que estemos hablando sobre como mate a 4 hombres.

-Bueno en primer lugar estamos hablando es de Jacobo y en segundo no debería ser raro pues somos vampiros y eso es lo que hacen los vampiros matar gente, no te sientas mal alguna vez nosotros también lo hemos hecho bueno Carlisle no.

-Lo admiro…es alguien realmente fuerte para haberse resistido a la tentación desde el principio.

-Es un gran hombre, un padre esplendido y un amigo incondicional.-me sonrió.-¿cuándo iras por Royce?

-Royce…-me quede pensativa-lo visite ayer en la noche y esta aterrado, está seguro de que soy yo. Ese fue el motivo por el cual deje el detalle de las rosas, en cuanto se enterara sabría que era yo, prácticamente duerme con los ojos abiertos del miedo que tiene, sabe que iré por él en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad pero descansare un poco, esperare tal vez un par de Días para que disfrute del tormento de estar esperando la muerte.

-Sabia que eras frívola Rose pero nunca pensé que tanto, ya se que no debo meterme contigo jamás, no quiero saber lo que me harías-nos reímos del comentario.

-Me iré a bañar estoy llena de tierra por todos lados.

El agua me acariciaba la piel calmándome e intentando limpiarme mas allá del físico, salí de la ducha me cambie y cepille mi cabello durante un gran rato, fui a caminar un rato con Esme. Me encantaba tener esas charlas con ella, hacia todo lo posible porque la viera como mi madre y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, decidimos ir a cazar por la noche, al regresar me instale en el piano para seguir practicando y desconectarme del mundo un rato. Los siguientes dos días fueron rutinarios, leia, tocaba el piano, salía a pasear a veces sola a veces con Esme y algunas pocas veces con Carlisle que nos acompañaba.

Estábamos ya a principios de diciembre, 4 de diciembre precisamente y era ya hora de ir por Royce.

El pobre se había escondido en una casa lejos de pueblo, se mantenía encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas y custodiada por una gruesa puerta y dos inmensos guardias armados, parecía una cámara acorazada, me provocaba un poco de gracia lo indefenso que ahora se veía. Vivía en el tormento sabiendo que iría en busca de venganza y que tal vez no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Salí de mi casa de noche pase por una tienda de novias y robe el vestido más hermoso que vi, me lo coloque, arregle mi cabello y me vestí como la novia más rica del mundo, me veía realmente preciosa, volvió a atacarme esa sensación que tanto odiaba como si llorara, era la primera vez que me veía así en un espejo y la verdad es que la imagen no me causaba tanta alegría como hubiera deseado desde que tengo uso de conciencia, aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me retire. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a la casa de mi prometido, entre en silencio por la puerta principal hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Royce en cuanto los guardias me vieron se sobresaltaron y me apuntaron con sus armas les sonreí me basto solo un minuto encargarme de ellos, no estaba en mis planes matar a 7 hombres pero la situación lo requería, la puerta que Royce llego a pensar que me detendría apenas me peso un poco más que un pequeño bebe, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se desorbitaron y grito aterrado intentando salvar su vida.

-Royce mi príncipe con esos modales no se recibe a tu prometida.-dije tomando la bala entre mis manos.

Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo auxilio, en sus ojos podía ver tantas emociones: sorpresa, terror, rabia, confusión, era una mezcla explosiva.

Me acerque a él y apreté su rostro entre mis manos hasta que grito de dolor, lo solté y me agache frente a él.

-Que satisfacción siento al verte así mi príncipe: aterrado e indefenso, fue una gran idea dejarte para el final, estas tan asustado.

-Fuiste tú, los mastates a todos tu degastes esos pétalos y esas rosas para que entendiera el mensaje -dijo con certeza-y ahora piensas que me puedes matar a mí como si eso fuera posible, si lo haces te buscaran hasta debajo de las rocas para encerrarte en la cárcel el resto de tu vida.

-Créeme eso no pasara, claro que acabare contigo mi vida y créeme que nadie te echara de menos ni me encontraran-sonreí.-entonces si comprendiste el detalle de las rosas, fue un toque romántico que quise agregar, ¿recuerdas cuando me regalabas una rosa cada día que me veías?, no voy a extrañar eso, ni a ti.

Creía que no me había dado cuenta que se estaba moviendo poco a poco hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama, salió corriendo, deje que corriera tanto como pudiera escuchaba sus pasos frenéticos luchando por escapar de la casa, en cuanto iba llegando a la puerta principal decidí alcanzarlo.

-¿Tan pronto te vas amor?-le cerré el paso hasta la puerta y lo lance hasta la pared más cercana que estaba a 8 metros de nosotros.-de verdad que estoy muy enojada Royce King, después de todo vine a verte y ya te quieres ir.

-¡En que te has convertido tú no eres mi Rose!

-¡Nunca lo fui!-tome una de sus piernas y la apreté tanto como pude hasta que escuche sus huesos crujir.- ¡y nunca lo será!

Grito nuevamente tan fuerte que casi me dolieron los oídos.

-Ya lo fuiste no lo recuerdas.-rio descaradamente.

-¡No intentes hacerte el valiente que nada ganaras enojándome!-lo tome por el cuello y lo apreté hasta verlo de una tonalidad roja.-no creas que morirás tan rápido.

Lo tire a unos 10 metros y lo atrape por el otro extremo.

-¡Yo era feliz Royce tenía una vida maravillosa lo único que quería era mi propia familia ¿era mucho pedir?...arruinaste mis sueños mi príncipe y no solo eso ¡me mataste!

Apreté su pecho hasta que sus costillas chasquearon, grito e intentando lastimarme.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que es peligroso hacer enojar una mujer Royce?...que lastima te hubiera ayudado de mucho saberlo.

Le tome una pierna y lo arrastre hasta la cocina, gritaba cada vez más fuerte y yo agradecía que se hubiera hospedado en esta casa tan lejana del pueblo, al llegar a la cocina lo deje tirado en el piso y coloque el agua a calentar.

-Te vez sucio amor creo que necesitas un baño muy tibio para relajarte.

-¡Te maldigo Rosalie Hale, la pagaras muy caro, estás loca!

Tome el agua caliente y me pare frente a él.

-Dime lo que queras pero el final será el mismo yo viviré y tú te quemaras en el infierno, ¿a quién crees que le ira peor?

Le arroje el agua ardiendo, se cubrió con los brazos lo cual no sirvió de nada se estremecía y gritaba de dolor rogándome que lo dejara en paz.

-Basta Rose… ¡por favor basta! ¡Te daré lo que quieras te enviare a otro país para que empieces de nuevo te daré tanto dinero que dormirás sobre él pídeme lo que quieras pero para!-me grito desesperado.

- ¡¿Ahora tienes miedo Royce? Debiste haber pensado en eso antes, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Le volví a tomar una pierna lo arrastre de nuevo a la habitación, dejándolo en la cama.

-¿Sabes cómo es el sentir que no respiras y ese vacío en el pecho?-tome una almohada y la apreté contra su cara.

Gritaba y se retorcía desesperado por librase de mi y poder respirar, luchaba contra mis manos intentando quitarlas de la almohada, comenso a dejar de moverse le quite la almohada, lo deje inconsciente mientras corría por agua fría se la arroje en la cara y despertó.

-¿¡Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez!

-¿Acaso no te gusta nuestro juego Royce?...porque yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-¡Estas fuera de tus cávales!... ¡esto no es jugar mátame de una buena vez!-grito mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba ese día mi príncipe "¿por qué no muero de una vez?", pero por más que lo quería eso no pasaba en cambio sentía dolor, sentía frio y lagrimas de tristeza rodaban por mis mejillas mientras que yo rogaba que todo acabara ustedes me lastimaban y me quitaban cada gota de vida con sus maltratos, ¡esto es lo que se siente estar agonizando, esto es lo que se siente ni estar vivo ni estar muerto!

Lo tomen en brazos y lo lance al otro extremo de la habitación, escuchaba como su corazón latía cada vez más lento, lloraba hasta el punto de hiperventilar y sus ojos me miraban llenos de odio apenas y podía ver luz en ellos, me quede mirándolo más de una hora viendo como se extinguía cada esperanza de vida para él, gemía de dolor sin saber siquiera que le dolía mas, su corazón comenzó a ceder a la muerte y sus ojos se fueron apagando poco a poco, rogaba que lo perdonara y lo salvara y prometía que todo sería diferente, pero cada intento de convencerme era inútil.

-Perdóname Rosalie-fue lo último que pronunciaron sus labios cuando sus ojos mirándome se cerraron para siempre.

Le cambie la pijama por un traje de gala le acosté en la cama dejando junto a él mi velo de novia, mi buque de rosas rojas como la sangre y cada una de las tarjetas que me había obsequiado con las rosa de los días de nuestro noviazgo, lo mire por última vez con odio agradeciendo que todo había terminado ya, cerré la puerta y arregle todo en la casa dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado senté a los guardias en una sillas dejándolos custodiando la puerta de Royce como antes. Llame a casa de los King reportando lo sucedido y me retire a casa.

Decidí ir de caza antes de regresar, bebí tanta sangre como pude hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Esme se acerco a mí lentamente mirándome a los ojos. Me arroje sobre ella abrazándola tan fuerte como pude sollozando en su hombro sin que lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, me acuno sin decir palabra alguna era obvio que Edward le había dicho de donde venia, permanecimos así hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar nuestra piel.

Regresamos a casa sin decir palabra alguna, al llegar aproveche que mi hermano no estaba y me instale en el piano a tocar mis melodías favoritas, Carlisle se acerco a mí y se sentó.

-Decidí que lo mejor es que nos vayamos mañana a primera hora, creo que ya es hora de que tengas un cambio de ambiente.-se levanto de el asiento y me beso en la cabeza.-ahora eres mi hija Rose y hare lo mejor que pueda para verte sonreir, arregla todas las cosas que te vayas a llevar pero solo lo realmente necesario, podemos comprar ropa en cuanto lleguemos a Tennessee al igual que algunos accesorios.

Asentí con la cabeza antes de ir a mi habitación, tome solo esos vestidos de los cuales no me podía deshacer, las partituras de las melodías que había escrito y algunas otras cosas que me era imposible dejar. Cuando comencé a escoger lo que estaba en el tocador encontré el cepillo de plata que me había obsequiado mi verdadera madre, me quede mirándolo con nostalgia, recuerdo que me lo había obsequiado en cuanto cumplí 16 años junto con un peine y un espejo de plata que habían quedado en casa, decidí visitar a mi familia y despedirme de ellos para siempre.

Todas las luces de mi viejo hogar estaban apagadas, entre por la puerta principal tomando la llave que estaba bajo la alfombra, subí rápidamente a mi habitación cada detalle se mantenía como lo había dejado aquel día en que fui a visitar a Vera por última vez excepto por el hecho de que faltaban algunas de mis pertenencias, me recosté en mi cama mientras disfrutaba de ese ultimo día en mi hogar, las almohadas olían al perfume de mi madre al parecer había estado durmiendo los primeros días de mi desaparición en mi cuarto, en la mesita de noche permanecía una foto de Royce, la tome en mis manos y la apreté hasta que el marco se quebró, rasgue la foto tanto como pude y tire los restos por la ventana.

Escuche como unos pasos cortos y torpes se acercaban a mi habitación me escondí en el closet rápidamente, Robert entro lentamente como si esperara encontrar un fantasma, se acerco al tocador y de una gaveta saco una foto mía que yo había guardado allí hace un año, era de mi cumpleaños número 18, la apretó contra su pecho y lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre ella, me dolía en el alma ver a mi pobre hermano ahí extrañándome, decidí salir del closet a fin de cuentas era la ultima vez que me vería y era solo un niño ¿que podría salir mal?, me acerque a él en silencio y lo abrase.

-No llores-murmure-estoy aquí hermano, nunca te dejare.- una mentira ya que venía a despedirme de él.

Se volvió hacia mi expectante y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sollozo con su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Rose ¿dónde has estado? estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Lo siento mucho Robert de verdad lo siento pero no podía regresar, estaba bien y nunca deje de pensar en ustedes- me arrodille frente él y tome sus mejillas entre mis manos.-necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande Rob, yo no debería estar aquí entiendes.-sus ojos azules me miraban confundidos.-algo muy grave me sucedió y también hice algo muy malo por lo cual debo irme lejos de aquí donde nadie me pueda encontrar, no le puedes decir a nadie absolutamente nadie que me has visto, necesito que entiendas que no regresare nunca más, aun así los llevare a todos en mi corazón y voy a estar bien.-sus lagrimas tocaron mis manos.-no llores Rob por favor no llores voy a estar bien lo prometo y ustedes también.

-¿Por que debes irte?.-me abrazo de nuevo intentando impedir que me alejara de nuevo.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir Robert no puedo, solo haz lo que te pido.-asintio con la cabeza.-bien ahora vete ve a dormir que si mama no te encuentra en tu cama puede preocuparse, no llores mas ¿sí?, que los hombres no lloran.-se seco las lagrimas y me abrazo nuevamente antes de dejarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Rose.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me quede congelada en medio de la habitación, mi familia había sufrido tanto este último mes sin saberte nada de mí, decidí dejar una carta a mis padres para que no se preocuparan mas.

"_Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto en estos últimos días, era necesario no regresar a casa es algo que no puedo explicarles, no se preocupen por mi voy a estar bien, personas muy buenas están a mi lado, esto se me sale de las manos es algo que no puedo controlar. Tristemente no nos volveremos a ver, por favor no sufran más que siempre los llevare en mi corazón y voy a estar mejor que nunca eso se los aseguro, los amo, cuídense y sigan Felizmente su vida sin mí…por favor. Att: Rose ."_

Tome la nota y la guarde en un sobre, en silencio recorrí el pasillo de la planta superior de mi casa hasta llegar a la habitación de mis padres quienes dormían profundamente, hace ya un mes que no veía a mi madre y su hermoso rostro lleno de paz y seguridad, acaricie su tez con un suspiro de melancolía y bese su frente despidiéndome, bese a mi padre en la mejilla por ultimo deje la nota en la mesita de noche para que pudieran encontrarla a primera hora.

- Los amo- dije para mí misma y salí de mi casa por última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, este capi me salio largo y sustancioso así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, también que hayan aprendido que es mejor no meterse con Rosalie (como que vengativa ¿no?), pero pobrecita de verdad que esos 5 le arruinaron la vida, me volví team Rosalie mientras investigaba para este fic y este capi me hizo sentir mucho cariño por ella, es medio amargada pero razones tiene . Como notaron aquí Edward y Rose son mas fraternales,aun no me creo que se lleven mal así que quise mostrar ese aspecto. En fin ya estoy hablando muchas cosas, gracias por leer y...REVIEWS? porfis son rápidos y gratis, bexitos ;)<strong>


	7. El Sol vuelve a tocar mis pétalos

Dos años desde que nos mudamos a Tennessee. En cierto modo ya había superado mi desgracia pero a veces cuando veía en los parques a los niños jugar y abrazar a sus madres me sentía algo vacía, me retiraba inmediatamente y me iba al bosque a correr tanto como podía para desahogarme llegaba directamente a casa y tocaba el piano pero eso solo podía hacerlo cuando no estaba Edward en mi lugar.

El calendario indicaba 10 de octubre de 1935, apenas comenzaba el día ese en que hace un tiempo cuando aún era humana cumpliría mis 20 años, apenas recordaba mi último cumpleaños mis padres me había regalado unos vestidos y unas joyas hermosas, habían preparado un baile al cual estaba invitado todo el pueblo recuerdo que habían estado reuniendo dinero para que mis 18 fueran perfectos.

Salí a las montañas a cazar, ya mis ojos se tornaban de un negro intenso aunque había logrado que fueran de un tono más dorado como el de los demás cuando no tenía sed. El clima estaba hermoso, había animales por doquier. Comencé a correr en busca de alguna presa grande, escuche como un oso gruñía a la distancia y me dirigí directamente a él, bebí hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

Habían pasado ya como cuatro horas y al fin me sentía satisfecha, comencé a correr para descender por la montaña cuando escuche una voz grave que gritaba agonizante, corría hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, cada vez se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte, había un oso con el hocico lleno de sangre y se encontraba sobre alguien ya delirante, me quede petrificada cuando en el rostro de ese hombre que permanecía allí batallando con esa bestia vi sus rizos negros como el azabache y esos tiernos hoyuelos reflejaban inocencia, veía en él a ese niño que tanto me encantaba, por alguna razón me recordaba a el pequeño Henry. Me acerque inmediatamente a él y la bestia, sin esfuerzo mate al oso quitándoselo del pecho, le tome el pulso inmediatamente sin respirar ya que si olía tanta sangre él no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, sus pulsaciones eran débiles pero aun estaba con vida, apenas y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que lo salvara a cuesta de lo que fuera. Debía salvarlo no me perdonaría dejarlo allí tirado para que muriera, sabía que no tendría el valor para transformarlo así que lo tome en brazos y corrí tanto como pude hasta llegar al auto lo acosté en el asiento de atrás y conduce apresuradamente hasta la casa rogando que Carlisle aun siguiera allí.

La respiración del chico comenzó a descender y desesperada acelere tanto como pude, me parecía infinito el camino a casa, se me estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada. Nos encontrábamos ya cerca, sabía que desde donde estamos Edward podía escuchar mis pensamientos, afortunadamente cuando llegamos él aun respiraba y Carlisle junto con Edward me esperaban en el porche, baje velozmente del auto, de inmediato mi padre tomo en brazos al humano llevándoselo rápido hasta alguna habitación, lo seguí y note que lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a trabajar en él para salvarle la vida, después de unos minutos dejo sus instrumentos en la mesita de noche y me miro con tristeza.

-Lo siento Rose pero ya no hay nada que hacer, solo queda esperar a que muera.- comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera-lo tome por el brazo-si ay algo que hacer…transfórmalo Carlisle por lo que más quieras.

...¿estas escuchando lo que dices?

-Carlisle no puede morir no lo permitiré debes salvarlo, hazlo ahora porque no puede morir.

Carlisle me miro por última vez para asegurarse de que yo estuviera segura de lo que decía, se acerco a el chico que apenas respiraba y lo mordió, el humano abrió los ojos de repente, comenzó a gritar que apagaran el fuego, lo mire desesperada algo decepcionada de mi por lo que le había pedido a Carlisle, era una egoísta aun cuando odiaba esta vida no tuve el valor de impedírsela a ese pobre inocente, me acerque a él mientras gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, me gritaba que le ardía que se estaba quemando y me rogaba que terminara con ello.

-¡Ayúdame!-dijo retorciéndose-¡por favor ayúdame!...¡me quemo me quemo!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.-le rogué sollozando.-todo va a salir bien lo prometo, todo va a pasar, resiste por favor resiste- tome su mano y la apreté contra mi pecho.

Me quede con él día y noche todos nos habían dejado solos y de vez en cuando Carlisle o Esme se acercaban a la habitación. El reloj parecía no avanzar y aun se retorcía entre convulsiones de dolor, gritaba tan fuerte que mi alma se partía en dos por el sentimiento de culpa.

Habían transcurrido tres días exactamente y ya había comenzado a calmarse, sus ojos que se tornaban de un rojo intenso nos miraban confundidos cuando le explicábamos lo que pasaba.

Estaba leyendo un libro a su lado, cuando de repente lo escuche.

-Gracias.-dijo sentándose-no se porque lo hiciste pero de verdad gracias por salvarme.

Lo mire sorprendida y a la vez completamente feliz, lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas sin dudarlo tome su cara entre mis manos y sonreí al ver que era verdad: estaba vivo y su rostro era el más hermoso que había visto, ahora era uno de nosotros y viviría para siempre.

-No deberías agradecerme lo que hice fue un acto egoísta de mi parte pero no podía dejarte morir.

-A mi me parece lo más noble que haya podido hacer señorita-se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo.- Así que es verdad somos…vampiros.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual no debes agradecerme-me levante recogiendo las sabanas llenas de sangre.-te dejare solo para que te cambies esa ropa, no creo que sea conveniente que dures mucho tiempo oliendo sangre, es más te recomiendo que no respires.

-Espera-dijo deteniéndome antes de que atravesara la puerta-mi preciosa heroína no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Rosalie-le sonreí-Rosalie Cullen.

-Un placer bella damisela-dijo besando mi mano-mi nombre es Emmet McCarthy y desde ahora puede pedirme lo que desee porque le debo la vida a este precioso ángel que tengo al frente.

Si fuera humana de seguro me habría sonrojado pero solo sonreí, una sonrisa tan radiante llena de esperanza que hace tiempo había olvidado.

-Te…bueno este…estaremos abajo esperándote-mire su rostro adornado con una hermosa sonrisa hipnotizante.-he en el…armario hay mas ropa…ha…te espero abajo.

Salí de la habitación antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, cerré la puerta quedándome junto a ella se me escapo un suspiro lleno de un sentimiento que me negaba a admitir, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, era imposible apenas lo conocía, no podía estar enamorada de él.

Baje las escaleras en busca de Carlisle.

-Ha despertado-dije jovialmente cuando encontré a la familia reunida en la cocina-lo deje en la habitación cambiándose.

Esme fijo su mirada en mi y sonrió, Edward también me vía pero con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿que?-dije confundida.

-¿Por qué decidiste convertirlo Rose?-dijo Esme acercándose a mí.

-Eh…me compadecí de él.-deje con indiferencia.

-¿Estas segura mi niña?-me acaricio el cabello-parece que esto es algo más que compasión y no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso.- Sonrió.

-No sabes de lo que hablas Esme-dije intentando engañarme hasta a mi misma.-yo solo sentí que no podía dejarlo allá tirado para que muriera de una manera tan brutal.

-Algo tan noble no es digno de ti querida hermana-se burlo Edward con una nota de sarcasmo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

-Ustedes son imposibles, les digo que solo fue compasión.

-¿Dices que si por alguna razón decidiera no seguir con nosotros no te importaría?-me desafío Edward.

-El tiene derecho a hacer con su nueva vida lo que quiera-respondi sin mirarlo.

-En ese caso quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes-dijo Emmet mientras bajaba por las escaleras a toda velocidad-wow…eso fue ¡genial! -dijo para sí mismo-...en fin si no les importa me gustaría quedarme con ustedes.

Mi rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión, Esme sonreía jubilosamente.

-En ese caso bienvenido a la familia.-dijo mi madre abrazándolo-desde ahora eres uno más de nuestros hijos.

-Con gusto te aceptaremos en la familia Emmet pero además de lo que te contamos antes sobre nuestras reglas como vampiros, que es principalmente ser discretos hay una muy particular en esta familia-Emmet lo miro atento dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones-en esta familia nos negamos a beber sangre humana así que por favor te agradecería que te esfuerces por no caer en tentaciones, aunque si tienes algún percance esta vez te entenderemos por más que sea eres un neófito pero créeme no es imposible negarse a la sangre humana.

Emmet asintió

-Gracias Carlisle.-dijo mientras me miraba encantado-intentare no decepcionarlos.

-Bueno Rose-Edward se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para mi.-Emmet debe de estar sediento y creo que lo más conveniente es que tu lo acompañaste a fin de cuentas tu decidiste esto para él.

Emmet sonrió ante la idea yo al contrario sentí una puñalada en el estomago gracias al comentario de mi hermano "tu decidiste esto para él" esa idea me perseguiría una y otra vez el resto de mis días.

-No quise que entendieras eso Rose-de disculpo Edward-no eres una egoísta…tal vez si eres algo frívola, arrogante, vanidosa…

-Eres alguien especial mi niña-dijo Esme dándole fin a los comentarios de Edward.-y Ed tiene razón deberías acompañar a Emmet a cazar.

-Bueno Rose… ¿puedo decirte Rose?-pregunto Emmet, asentí con la cabeza.-¿nos vamos? de verdad tengo mucha hambre..Sed.- fingió una cara de tortura y me indico la puerta.

-Pero Edward tu eres varón creo que lo mejor es que tengan un tiempo de chicos-me queje, mientras veía como Emmet se disgustaba.

-Oh lo siento Rose, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Como quieran-Salí de la casa Emmet me alcanzo en cuestión de segundos.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, lo único que escuchábamos era el sonido de los riachuelos y lo animales de la montaña; había un oso a menos de 10 metros de nosotros alimentándose.

-Tus instintos te guiaran mejor que yo-le explique a Emmet- así que allí lo tienes es todo tuyo, no debes preocuparte de que te hiera o algo ahora eres invencible y tu piel es tan dura como una roca, eres tan veloz como una centella e imposiblemente fuerte, buen provecho.-le sonreí y espere en mi lugar ya que no tenia sed.

Emmet me sonrió corrió velozmente hasta el oso que al verlo comenzó a atacarlo y morderlo, parecía estar jugando con él, no lograba entender por qué no lo mataba en vez de estar como un tonto peleando con esa bestia inesesariamente, espere a que terminara sus jueguitos solo paro cuando el oso empezó a sangrar y no pudo controlar su sed. Bebió y al terminar se acerco a mí con la camisa hecha añicos, lo mire confundida y a la vez aturdida.

-Eh que se supone que fue eso-pregunte, no lograba apartar mi vista de su pecho.

-Sentí ganas de darles un poco de su propio chocolate es sorprendente como puedo vencerlos tan fácil.-me explico entusiasmado.

-Claro.-sin pensarlo acerque mis dedos a él hasta que sintieron la suave piel de su pecho que relucía como estrellas, algún tipo de corriente recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome congelada frente a ése hermoso ser que tenia al frente, de repente quito mi mano de su pecho tomándola entre las suyas, la llevo a su rostro acariciándolo con ella y luego la beso delicadamente.

-Tu piel es tan suave y lisa, también tiene un olor especial dulce y delicado como una rosa.-inmediatamente me aleje de él y comencé a correr, me miro confundido y me siguió. Corrí tan fuerte como pude, sentía que todo se me rompía por dentro, con esas palabras había quebrado ese hermoso momento "una rosa" era con lo menos que desearía que me compararan, odiaba las rosas no quería ni escuchar su nombre, no después de todo lo que había pasado antes, estaban prohibidas para mí en un mundo lejos del mío un mundo oscuro y solo junto con esos miserables.

Emmet me alcanzo y me tomo por un brazo, intente soltarme pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y me lastimaba.

-¿Que sucedió?-me acaricio la mejilla mientras que una expresión confusa se adueñaba de su rostro.

-Simplemente olvida lo que paso Emmet-comencé a sollozar-solo me deje llevar por la desesperación, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Pero por que, que tiene de malo?

-¡Solo olvídalo y déjame en paz!-grite quitando su mano de mi rostro-yo no quiero Emmet, no quiero esto ¡no puedo!, no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo, si te salve fue solo por compasión ¡por lástima!-dije con acritud-así que olvídalo y no me vuelvas a tocar.

Me miro desconcertado quedándose sin palabras, lo mire adolorida sintiendo como su mirada me lastimaba.

-No sé porque reaccionaste así Rose-musito-pero te prometo que hare que todo dolor se borre de tus ojos y de tu corazón de hielo, porque algo me dice que detrás de esa mascara de amargura hay una maravillosa mujer que yo voy a lograr que salga y brille, luchare por tu amor Rose y ya verás que me lo ganare.

-Suerte con eso…ya sabes cómo cazar Emmet así que discúlpame pero necesito estar sola.

Me aleje rápidamente corriendo sin rumbo mientras que intentaba alejar esos recuerdos malignos de mi mente.

Que me pasaba por que me comportaba de esa manera tan absurda, no podía estar enamorándome de Emmet no me lo permitiría.

Entre a la casa y me senté a tocar el piano, mi inquietud se reflejaba en las melodías, fuertes, duras y secas.

-¿Donde está Emmet Rose?-Esme se acerco a mi buscándolo con la mirada.

-Se quedo en el bosque- susurre.

-¿Como que en el bosque?-cuestiono.

-Dijo que era como una rosa-musite con tristeza-no quiero eso Esme no quiero más rosas en mi camino.

-Oh linda…él no sabe lo que te paso solo intentaba ser dulce.

-Todos quieren ser dulces madre, hasta que se ciegan por completo y arruinan fantasías.

-Rose-me rodeo con su brazos acunándome-ya todo paso y no hay nada ni nadie mas que tú que te pueda seguir haciendo daño, así que olvida ya todo ese pasado y dale una oportunidad al pobre Emmet.

-¡Crees que no lo he intentado Esme!…crees que no he intentado olvidar todo y casi lo lograba créeme hasta que…me dijo eso. Cada vez que escucho rosas siento sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus labios en mi boca, lastimándome y asqueándome, ¡borrando de mi corazón cada una de mis alegrías!

-Las rosas no tienen la culpa de nada Rose, nadie la tubo solo ellos pero ya no están aquí para lastimarte.

La abrase con fuerza y solloce sin que lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

-¿Rosalie?-me llamo Emmet mientras entraba por la puerta principal, Esme se quedo congelada al verlo sin camisa.

-Emmet… ¿qué te ha…ha…pasado?

-Se puso a pelear con un oso-explique sin expresión.-¿qué quieres Emmet?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien-me quede pensativa-discúlpame por cómo te trate es solo que hay cosas que no puedo explicarte.

-Tranquila ya te dije lo que pienso, no te dejare sola eso te lo prometo.-me sonrió.

Sentí un sentimiento acogedor en mi cuando escuche esas palabras pero a la vez estaba disgustada por permitirme volver a caer en estas estupideces, no podía amarlo no quería.

-Yo…tengo que arreglar el jardín.-se excuso Esme mientras salía de la habitación y le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Emmet.

-Tocas el piano muy bien-se acerco y se sentó lo más cerca posible pero no junto a mi-Rose…se que te sientes enojada contigo misma por convertirme en esto pero te juro que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y mucho más si me permite estar a tu lado, que aunque no parezca así se que es lo que tú quieres.

-¿Como puedes saber qué es lo que yo quiero?-intente ignorarlo tocando aun más fuerte el piano.

-Porque si no fuera así en primer lugar no me hubieras salvado y mucho menos te hubieras comportado como esta tarde.

-Simplemente tentación física.

-Pues que excelente tentación física-me susurro al oído mientras rozaba con sus dedos mi espalda, algo en mi impidió que lo detuviera, siguió hasta llegar a mi cuello apartando mi cabello de este para posar sus labios en mi piel-lo ves me quieres a tu lado, ¿que te cuesta admitirlo?

-Mucho-me levante del asiento del piano y me retire a mi habitación dejándolo solo en la sala mi mente me decía que terminara con todo aquello a lo que no podía ni siquiera aspirar, pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo me gritaban cada vez más fuerte que lo dejara entrar a mi vida y ser parte de ella.

Pase el resto de la noche leyendo y escuchando música, Emmet se había quedado tranquilo, de vez en cuando lo escuchaba conversar con Edward, cosas tontas de chicos y a veces lo veía como se alejaba hasta el bosque.

Duro horas fuera de casa, pensé que aun estaba cazando pero me imagine que ya había bebido demasiada sangre como para seguir en eso, habían pasado ya más de 6 horas desde que lo vi salir de la casa y me comenzaba a entristecer la idea de que se hubiera ido para siempre.

**¡Qué cosas estoy pensando!,** **él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.**

Baje las escaleras buscando a Esme iba a ir a una fiesta de noche con Carlisle y me ofrecí a acompañarla a comprar el vestido, estaba hablando con Edward en el patio.

-¿Emmet está seguro de lo que hace?-interrogo a Edward mientras veía hacía el camino que daba a la ciudad.

-Sí, aunque no sé cómo va a reaccionar Rose.

-Espero que logre hacerla feliz con esto aunque sea un poco-inquirió Esme con tristeza en su voz.

-Si ya su amargura esta fastidiándome.-se burlo Edward.

-Entiende a tu hermana Edward, ha sufrido mucho pobrecita.

-Todos en esta familia hemos sufrido mucho madre, pero ella es la única dramática que se la pasa en su mundo oscuro sin querer salir de él y eso ya nos esta afectando a todos.-repuso Edward.

-Tú no eres mucho mejor que yo querido hermano, no eres para nada menos amargado que yo.-reproche, saliendo de la casa.

-¡No vayan a discutir de nuevo por favor!-manifestó Esme disgustada.

-A donde fue Emmet.-suspire.

-A resolver unos asuntos-contesto mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro-regresa pronto solo está terminado unos detalles.

-¿Que me están ocultando?

-Nada Rose…nada que te pueda hacer daño solo relájate y déjate llevar.

Suspire y fui a tocar el piano aprovechando que Edward había ido de caza, me preguntaba dónde estaría Emmet pero nada se me ocurria, el tiempo transcurría cada vez más rápido hasta que se veía el crepúsculo en el horizonte, me intrigaba cada vez más la idea de que Emmet se hubiera marchado y hubiera desistido de conquistarme, me entristecía un poco la idea me sentiría ofendida y mal si eso pasaba,¡ siempre yo con mi mente egoísta! Escuche que alguien se aproximaba en un auto fue cuando sentí el olor de Emmet que me di cuenta de que era él.

-Rose que bien que estas aquí-exclamo contento atravesando la puerta principal-he preparado un hermoso detalle para ti, confieso que Esme me ayudo un poco ya que arreglar citas no es mi fuerte.

Esme bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Te recomiendo que te arregles Rose no querrás ir de esa manera a ver tu "detalle".-me alentó mi madre.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo iba?

-Oh vamos Rose pase todo el día preparando una tarde perfecta para ambos no me arruines el día-intervino Emmet haciendo puchero.

-¿Aunque sea me dicen cómo debo vestirme?

-Te recomiendo ropa de fiesta.

-Bueno está bien me iré a bañar y regreso pronto.-suspire, Emmet me miro contento.

Me arregle tan rápido como pude y cepille mi cabello hasta alisarlo, luego lo recogí en un moño sofisticado y elegante dejando un pequeño mechón libre, me coloque el mejor vestido que tenia era de encaje y de un rojo sangre, tome unas prendas de diamantes y me las coloque, al terminar tome mi bolso para bajar las escaleras.

-Estas hermosa Rose aunque decirlo esta de mas.-Emmet estaba al final de las escaleras con los ojos llenos de alegría y…amor.

-Gracias…quiero acotar que hago esto solo por cortesía.

-Solo diviértete Rosalie, hazlo por mí siquiera.-me pedio Esme.

-Lo intentare.

La noche estaba hermosamente estrellada, Emmet condujo en silencio hasta que llegamos a una casa blanca y pequeña en el campo.

-Carlisle me conto que te encantan los bailes y prepare uno solo para nosotros, ¿vamos?- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el interior de la casa, el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y canastas llenas de ellas que colgaban del techo, me paralice al verlas y Emmet se tenso.- ¿pasa algo?

-Eh…no creo que esto se buena idea, quiero irme ¡ya!

-Rose tranquilízate-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y poso sus ojos en los míos.-no pasa nada, ¿que te molesta?

-Las rosas-murmure.

-Las rosas…pero ¿por qué?

-Me hacen daño.

-Las rosas no hacen daño Rose al contrario son hermosas, son el símbolo del amor.

-El amor no existe Emmet no para mí y tampoco las rosas ellas me hacen daño, ¡me lastiman!

Emmet se acerco a mí y me abrazo acariciando mi cabello.

-Eso ya no va a pasar Rosalie te lo prometo no cuando yo esté a tu lado. Te voy a demostrar que las rosas no hacen daño y que el amor si existe para todos-tomo una rosa de una de las canastas que colgaban sobre nosotros y acaricio mi rostro con sus pétalos.-las rosas son las reinas de las flores, deidades del amor; con sus pétalos te acarician delicadamente el corazón y lo emanan de su exquisita fragancia de amor que a la vez te da una sensación acogedora y tierna en el alma, toda rosa trae espinas como todo amor trae desdichas pero es posible desasirse de ambas si te lo propones, así solo sentirás los pétalos acariciándote.

-Yo nunca logre sacarles las espinas.

-Nunca no Rose aun hay oportunidad de quitarlas, tenemos la eternidad para hacerlo y yo te voy ayudar.

-¿Y qué pasa si esas espinas me las clavaron tan dentro que no puedo sacarlas y cuando lo intento me lastiman?

-Las sacaremos con cuidado y toda la sutileza que se merecen las princesas como tú.

Me quede en silencio recordando cuanto amaba yo las rosas la caricia de sus petalos, hasta que sus espinas me las clavaron con toda la fuerza del mundo en el corazón comense a sentirme pérdida en el mundo y abrace a Emmet con fuerza hasta que solloce sin lágrimas entre sus brazos.

-¿Quien te lastimo Rose?... ¿quien te clavo esas espinas?

-Mi prometido…yo pensé que me quería sabía que no me amaba pero al menos creí que era un gran amigo y que me haría feliz, siempre me regalaba rosas rojas y allí era cuando las podía sentir acariciándome el corazón, pero cuando me descuide me lastimaron, sus espinas se hincaron en mi alma y hasta ahora no las he podido sacar de allí.

-¿Como fue, porque te paso eso?-pregunto.

-Lo único que importa es que me lastimo y cuando dejo esas espinas en mi corazón arrancando todo sueño que había en mi me mato.

-Pues eso va a cambiar ya lo veras, ese dolor se desaparecerá yo hare que se vaya y te volveré a mostrar lo hermosas que son las rosas y lo suave que pueden ser sus pétalos cuando dejas que te acaricien, tu eres como ellas Rose, eres hermosa, delicada, dulce y como toda rosa tienes espinas pero eso se puede arreglar.

Levante mi cabeza y lo mire al rostro dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias…fue un hermoso detalle preparar todo esto solo para mi incluyendo…las rosas.-suspire.

-Hare lo que sea por hacerte feliz.-susurro a mi oído.-bueno esto es un baile así que ya basta de lamentos y vamos a bailar.

Tome mi mano y me llevo hasta el patio trasero de la casa donde se hallaba una pista de baile entre los rosales, habia un pequeño grupo de música tocando un Valls a un tono bajo pero que nuestros oídos podían escuchar perfectamente.

-Me permite una pieza mi bella damisela-dijo Emmet besando mi mano.

-Por supuesto.

Subimos a la pista de baile parecíamos flotar sobre el piso, nos movíamos de una manera tan perfecta que parecía que era la música quien nos seguía y no nosotros a ella, mi vestido se movía con gracia al compas con el viento, Emmet me miraba a los ojos que se veían llenos de amor y ternura; aunque no me gustara admitirlo entre sus brazos lograba sentirme segura, sentía una sensación acogedora que alejaba de mi toda sombra que quisiera dañarme.

-Cuando bailo siento como si volara y toda preocupación quedara en tierra mientras que yo floto en las nubes escuchando la música a mi alrededor.-susurre encantada.-te felicito Emmet no pudiste preparar mejor cita que esta.

-Solo hago lo que me hace feliz y ahora mi felicidad esta con la tuya.-murmuro a mi oído y luego beso mi mejilla.

-No debería ser así. Como dijiste antes las rosas tenemos espinas y podemos llegar a lastimar y dañar a lo que nos rodea, yo ya lo hice convirtiéndote en esto.

-No, no hiciste eso al contrario me obsequiaste una vida eterna para amarte y hacerte feliz.

-¿En verdad me amas?-cuestione mirando al piso.

-Mas que a mi propia vida-levante mi rostro vi como relucía en su rostro las mas bella de las sonrisas.

Me abrace a él y repose mi cabeza en su pecho mientras seguíamos bailando durante horas.

-Creo que ellos ya están cansados-dirigió su mirada a los músicos.-ya vengo.

La música paro, Emmet fue les pago a los músicos y los llevo hasta la puerta principal, escuche como les agradecía y un ligero sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, regreso en segundos y me abrazo por detrás.

-Ahora ¿que quiere hacer señorita?-me susurro al oído-te invitaría a comer en el mejor restaurante pero creo que no es una buena idea para nosotros, te imaginas que el cocinero se cortara…pobre de él.

Me reí a lo bajo y me voltee hacia él, nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel y detallar cada uno de los detalles en su tez.

-Creo que…será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-¿Eso quieres?-pregunto tomándome por la cintura.

-Si Emmet eso quiero-lo aleje de mi con delicadeza-lo siento Emmet de verdad pero no puedo aun no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para esto.

-Está bien-murmuro algo desilusionado.

-Fue una maravillosa velada me encanto…-tome una rosa de la canasta mas cercana y la olí-…es mas deberías estar encantado de que tenga está rosa tan cerca de mi por mi propia voluntad.

Entrelazo nuestros brazos, abrió la puerta del auto y la cerro en cuanto estuve dentro de él.

-¿La luna esta hermosa no crees?

-Si mucho, se parece a una señorita que conozco.

-Cuando estaba pequeña mis padres y yo nos acostábamos en el césped de nuestro jardín en las noches de luna llena, nos encantaba admirarla y sentir su luz en nuestros rostros.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?

-Si era una familia hermosa…y mis hermanos me hacían reír mucho, al principio sentía celos de ellos en cuanto nacieron pero llegue a amarlos con todo mi corazón.-suspire-mi padre me amaba con el alma, quería lo mejor para mí y pensó que arreglando mi matrimonio con Royce aseguraría para mí un futuro lleno de alegría y todo lo que yo deseara, pero lamentablemente se equivoco.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto con cautela.

El silencio invadió el espacio, solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones y el sereno sonido de la noche.

-Entiendo…no quieres hablar de ello.

-Intento enterrar todo eso en el pasado a fin de cuentas ellos ya no existen.

-¿Murieron?

-Royce si, mi padre no podría saberlo.

-Ah lo siento mucho...-dijo intentando ser cortes.

-No tienes porque sentirlo no me hace falta…créeme.

-Estoy algo confundido si tu padre está vivo ¿por qué dijiste "ellos"?-interrogo Emmet intentando comprender.

-Por nada no me hagas caso-respondí algo tensa.

-Quiero comprenderte Rose…me gustaría que me dejaras ver más allá de tu rostro.

-Ya hoy ha sido demasiado para mi Emmet no quiero seguir tocando el tema por favor.

El resto del camino solo reino el silencio entre nosotros, sabía que Emmet no se estaría tranquilo hasta saber que me había pasado, pero yo no quería abrir más la herida, llegamos al frente de la casa podía escuchar a Edward tocando el piano y a Carlisle leyendo en voz alta un libro de romance para Esme.

Emmet abrió mi puerta y me llevo tomada de la mano hasta el porche.

-Buenas noches-salude.

Esme sonrió al ver que no llegaba discutiendo con Emmet o algo por el estilo.

-Pensé que no regresarían hasta la mañana.-dijo Edward aun tocando el piano.

-Rosalie se puso fastidiosa-se quejo Emmet, aunque yo sabía que era solo una broma.

-No te arriesgues a perder lo que has logrado- dije haciéndole una mueca a Emmet.

-Lo siento.-beso mi mejilla y me sonrió.

-Me alegro de que la hayan pasado bien mis queridos.-agrego mi madre con dulcura.-hire a cazar me acompañas Emmet debes de tener sed.

-Claro…mamá.

-Yo también iré-dijo Carlisle levantándose del sillón.

Salieron del la casa y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a las montañas.

-¿De verdad no le arrojaste las canastas de rosas a Emmet?-pregunto Edward con tono burlón.

-Lamento decepcionarte hermanito.

-Me alegro, de verdad que sí.

Subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a leer con la música de mi hermano de fondo; me impresionaba que después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento había pasado una maravillosa noche con un hombre que de verdad me amaba y ahora que estaba segura de ello estaba dispuesta a pasar no solo las noches sino cada día de mi vida a su lado dejando que él me hiciera feliz y aceptando que lo amaba y lo quería para mi eternamente

* * *

><p><strong>Hola señoritas y señoritos por si hay lectores ;). Andaba perdida lo se :s, empece las clases en el Cole (ya solo me faltan dos añitos para la uni *-*) y bueno he estado algo complicada con el tiempo. Bueno el primer momento Emmet-Rose, a mi personalmente me gusto mucho, Emmet es un amor *-* quise darle un lado romántico a ese grandulon. Espero que les halla gustado el capi :).<strong>

**Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Gabii por tan hermoso consejo :), y a mis lectors muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. ¿Saben que hace muuuuyyy feliz a una escritora? REVIEWS, ¿me dejan algunos? Porfis!, bueno bexitos :*, nos estamos leyendo ;).**


	8. La Rosa Vuelve a Ser Roja

El día era hermoso las flores relucían en todo nuestro entorno, las aves cantaban y revoloteaban y el sol llenaba todo de alegría y energía con sus rayos dorados. Hace mucho tiempo que nada de eso me importaba me daban igual los días pero hoy era diferente, todo estaba más hermoso que nunca y yo sabía por quien.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto entreabriendo la puerta.

-Si claro, adelante.

-Acabamos de llegar de la caza Rose.-los ojos de Emmet brillaban como los de un niño maravillado por un nuevo juguete.-me preguntaba…ya que el día esta tan lindo… ¿te gustaría ir a nadar al lago?

-Encantada…dame 5 minutos y me arreglo.

-¿Para qué te vas a arreglar si estas más que hermosa?

-Se puede mejorar Emmet.-le giñe el ojo y lo empuje con delicadeza fuera de la habitación.

Busque mi traje de baño favorito que me había regalado Carlisle cuando nos mudamos a Tennessee, era de un color rojo intenso que iba muy bien con mi piel, tenia bordados en pedrería en la parte superior siendo de tirantes, me coloque una falda sobre él de color blanco y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo, busque mis sandalias perla, algunas pulseras y termine de cubrirme con una blusa blanca; al verme en el espejo pensé en que me estaba arreglando mucho solo para ir al lago pero me importo un comino queria estar siempre hermosa, en especial para…él.

-Buenos días-salude a todos bajando las escaleras.

-¿Vas a salir Rose?-pregunto Esme.

-Vamos-Emmet se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano-invite a Rose a nadar al lago, claro que si ustedes quieren ir no hay problema.

_Por favor digan no, por favor digan no_, pensé.

-No, vayan ustedes yo tengo que podar el jardín y estoy segura de que todos están ocupados también.-Esme paso su mirada de su amado a Edward sin darles oportunidad de opinar.

-Está bien de todos modos ya saben donde estaremos, nos vemos mas tarde.

Corrimos a toda velocidad en dirección norte hacia El lago Cullen, ese era el nombre con el cual lo habíamos bautizado a raíz de que nadie acudía a él ya que quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad y habían osos en la zona, "pero que eran unos osos para nosotros". Llegamos en menos de 30 minutos, estaba de un azul hermoso y radiante bañado por los rayos del sol.

-Bueno pues a bañarnos no.-Emmet se quito la camisa dejando a la vista su muy bien formado cuerpo, se quedo solo en short y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, el sol arrancaba destellos de todos los colores de su pálida piel; tenía un físico que hasta Adonis envidiaría.-¿Rose?...¿Rose estas en tierra?.

-Ah sí…claro perdón-me deshice de la blusa y la falda tome a Emmet de la mano y corrimos a zambullirnos en el agua.

Se sumergió bajo la superficie del lago y apareció detrás de mi abrazándome por la espalda.

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?-me voltee para responderle y su rostro quedo a centímetros del mío tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, embriagándome.- ¿te gusto Rose?

-Tal vez-intente alejarme pero me tomo del brazo y me halo de regreso.

-¡Ya basta Rose!...no quiero que juegues mas conmigo-tomo mi cintura con sus manos atrayéndome más a su cuerpo y con sus labios dibujo su pasión en los míos, sus besos eran como si necesitara de mi y ya no podía soportarlo, su aliento embriagador produjo una sensación desconocida en mi cuerpo sentía como si un tipo de electricidad recorriera todo mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mis labios haciéndome responder a su tacto besándolo con todo mi ser me aferre a sus suaves rizos con mis dedos y él deslizo una de sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello y tomarlo, dejo mis labios por un minuto y yo bese su hombro mientras deslizaba una de mis manos por sus espalda descubriendo cada una de tus perfectas facciones.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-dije entre besos.

-Solo si prometes que esto no cambiara, admite que me amas Rose…admítelo y siéntelo-murmuro.

-Te amo Emmet McCarthy…te amo y solo quiero que seas para mi.-me beso de nuevo en los labio, y sentí una curvatura en los suyos.

-Y yo te amo mas mi Rose.

-Vámonos…por favor.

-Pero si estamos perfectamente bien mi vida, ¿Por qué quieres irte?

-Porque no quiero que esto vaya más lejos, lo siento pero no puedo.-le di un último beso corto y dulce y me separe de él para salir del agua, se quedo mirándome con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión, le vi algo decepcionada de mi pero no podía mi mente me decía a gritos que no.

Me puse la falda y la blusa sobre el traje de baño, Emmet me siguió colocándose de nuevo la ropa, no hablo mientras nos vestíamos solo me miraba sin poder decir una sola palabra.

-Todo ha sido maravilloso-dije acariciando su mejilla-de verdad Emmet, me parece hermoso que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por ganar mi amor y eso me encanto pero hay cosas que llegan a marcarte tanto que te cuesta borrarlo de tu mente y de tu…cuerpo, eres un maravilloso hombre de verdad y me siento muy afortunada y alagada de que me ames a mí, lo admito yo también te amo no entendía porque te salve ese día pensé que había sido simple solidaridad o lastima pero tu lograste que me diera cuenta de que te salve porque te necesito, porque te quiero pero por ahora no me pidas más de lo que te he dado porque no puedo, ¡no puedo! intenta comprenderme sé que es difícil cuando ni siquiera sabes porque te lo digo pero sí de verdad me amas inténtalo aunque sea ciegamente, ahora solo necesitas saber que te amo mas no puedo decirte más.-bese su mejilla y me senté a la orilla del lago esperando que me dejara sola pero se quedo allí mirándome intentando descíframe.

-Lo siento-dijo parándose a mi lado-no quise que te sintieras presionada.

-No es tu culpa-suspire-tampoco es la mía o al menos eso creo es solo que te tengo tan cerca y solo pienso en…

Emmet me miro tomando asiento a mi lado y entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Estoy aquí Rose siempre lo estaré para ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, tu amante, lo que tú quieras que sea.-llevo mi mano hasta sus labios y la beso con delicadeza-te protegeré de lo que sea hasta de ti y de mi si es necesario, solo quiero verte feliz.

Me refugie en sus brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él con dulzura acariciaba mi cabello; silencio... eso fue lo que reino entre nosotros durante el resto del día un silencio lleno de amor, tristeza, nostalgia, dulzura; un silencio repleto de emociones que decía más que mil palabras.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Ross, llevamos todo el día aquí.-le mire a los ojos y bese sus labios.

-Gracias.-susurre a su oído-eres mi ángel Emmet, un ángel que vino a rescatarme de la oscuridad.

-Vámonos mi damisela en peligro, que ya es tarde.-me dedico una sonrisa y me tomo de la mano-¿estas de ánimo para una carrera?

Me levante sin responder y corrí velozmente en dirección a casa, escuche como se reía y corría para alcanzarme me paso por un lado guiñándome el ojo y me adelanto en cuestión de segundos cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el jardín de nuestro hogar y por su puesto el me había ganado.

-Muy bien señorita me gane un beso-dijo entre risas.

-Pero eso fue trampa-lo mire haciendo puchero y riéndose me tomo en brazos y me beso en la mejilla.

-Te prometo darte la revancha algún día mi vida-susurro a mi oído antes de cargarme como a un saco de papas.

-Bájame Emmet-me dejo de pie en el piso después de atravesar la puerta.

-Rose, Emmet…al fin llegan mis niños, si que aprovecharon todo el día.

-Hay Esme la pasamos maravilloso.-le respondí-¿donde están Carlisle y Edward?

-Llamaron a tu padre por una emergencia en la ciudad y le pidió a Edward que lo acompañara.

-Mmmm, bueno subiré a tomar un baño.-subi las escaleras hasta mi habitación y entre a la ducha.

-Emmet de verdad eres un ídolo.-escuche a mi madre decir mientras me bañaba-lograste que a mi niña le brillaran los ojos después de casi dos años de tristeza en ellos.

-¿Por qué es así Esme?-interrogo Emmet-que la hace desdichada.

-Los recuerdos mi niño…los malos recuerdos-suspiro Esme-pero eso no está en mi derecho contártelo así que no preguntes mas. Mejor ve y ayuda a Carlisle y a Edward están en el hospital además creo que Carlisle quiere decirles algo.

-Está bien-accedió Emmet-me despides de mi damisela.

Sonreí al escuchar cómo me nombro termine de lavar mi cabello, salí de la ducha me coloque mi vestido amarillo y unas sandalias antes de sentarme frente e al tocador y cepillar mi cabello; la mujer que veía frente a mi ya no se parecía a la Rosalie de hace unos días esta se veía feliz y un destello iluminaba sus ojos dorados. Sentía una sensación extraña en mi estomago cada vez que pensaba en él y en lo dulce que era conmigo…mi ángel eso era, alguien que vino a salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi con su amor, ¿lograría también borrar la oscuridad de mis recuerdos?

-¿Estas ocupada?-pregunto la dulce voz de mi madre.

-Pasa Esme.

Tomo el cepillo de mis manos y continúo cepillando mi cabello.

-Estas tan hermosa Rose-suspiro-quiero decir en tus ojos veo tanta felicidad que te hace ver diferente, más bella diría yo.

-Felicidad…mas no alegría-Esme me miro confundida-ese recuerdo sigue perturbándome, cuando Emmet me acaricio de esa manera en el lago mi cuerpo solo pudo maquinar esa horrible noche.

-Mi reina…no pienses mas en eso ellos están muertos-hizo una mueca ante ese hecho-no te volverán a hacer daño mas nunca. Aprovecha este regalo que te ha dado la vida, no dejes que los recuerdos oscurezcan este presente ni tu futuro, los recuerdos forman parte del pasado Rosalie el pasado nunca vuelve.

-¿Crees que él deba saberlo?

-Eso es algo que solo tu corazón puede decidir solo tú puedes saber si se lo dirás a Emmet.

-Mi corazón solo dice que él es el amor de mi existencia pero aun no sabe qué hacer ante eso.

-Se feliz…déjate llevar, divirtiete, siéntelo en cada parte de tu ser y lo más importante no lo dejes ir.

Esme siguió peinando mis doradas ondas solo mirándome y ofreciéndome su apoyo incondicional, ella era mi madre aunque nunca vi venir que tendría una segunda mamá ella lo era para mí y más que eso era mi amiga la única mujer a la que le confiaba mis secretos en esta nueva vida.

La noche transcurrió rápida y silenciosamente, el sol desde el horizonte le daba paso a un nuevo día. Carlisle y los chicos aun seguían en el hospital, Esme había ido a hacer unas compras a la ciudad para remodelar una nueva casa a la que nos mudaríamos dentro de mes y medio, la casa era para mí sola durante las siguientes horas solo aproveche para tocar mis melodías favoritas en el piano, solo la soledad me acompañaba.

-Buenos días amor-susurro Emmet a mi oído en cuanto se acerco a mi-Carlisle y Edward decidieron quedarse descifrando la enfermedad de un paciente y ya que eso no es para mí preferí venir con mi damisela.

-Te extrañe-bese sus labios y lo abrase con fuerzas.

-¿Quieres caminar?-me ofreció la mano mirándome a los ojos.

Caminamos hacia un valle en silencio solo nos mirábamos mutuamente sin tener que decir palabra alguna, llegamos a un campo de flores y nos sentamos a mirar lo bella que era la naturaleza.

-Emmet nunca me has hablado de ti, digo que hacías, como era tu familia no se alguna cosa de tu vida humana.

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar apenas se de mis padres ellos murieron cuando solo tenía 4 años y desde entonces viví en un orfanato hasta hace 3 años, no hacía mucho me la pasaba solo en trabajos temporales y la mayoría del tiempo metido en las montañas cazando.

-Siento lo de tus padres.-dije tomando su mano entre la mía.

-No tienes que hacerlo apenas si los recuerdo-Emmet se quedo pensativo mirando al horizonte.

-Todo esto es hermoso-comente ida-Royce tenía una casa en las montañas me encantaba mucho ir allá.

-¿Lo querías?...a tu prometido.

-Lo admiraba eso era todo luego todo cambio.

Emmet pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me aferro a él, entre sus brazos me sentía tan bien solo estábamos en compañía de las nubes y las montañas, el silencio entre nosotros en cierto modo era placentero cuando nos mirábamos con tanto amor.

-No solía confiar en ningún hombre como lo hago ahora en ti…no después de todo lo que me paso.

Pose mi mirada en las montañas adornadas por los rayos del sol mientras que pasaban por mi mente todos esos recuerdos los cuales dejaría allí en ese momento sacándolos y dejando que se fueran con el viento y se quemaran con el sol.

-Mi familia era de la sociedad media no nos faltaba nada y podíamos darnos ciertos lujos, pero aun así mis padres y hasta yo misma queríamos algo mejor para mi, mi belleza la consideramos un maravilloso don que me ayudaría a conquistar a cualquier millonario que me pudiera dar todo. Un día mi padre me presento a Royce King II el hijo de el hombre más rico que había en New York, comenzamos a salir y pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Royce comenzaba a cortejarme y cada vez que me visitaba me obsequiaba rosas rojas-Emmet me miraba atento prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras-solo faltaba una semana para casarnos cuando todo se fue por la borda. Estaba de visita en casa de mi mejor amiga compartiendo con el niño más bello que he visto en mi vida había caído la noche y me retire a mi casa era una noche fría y blanca, en una esquina estaban ellos bebiendo, vestían ropas de marca que solo podían comprar las familias adineradas del pueblo y entre ellos estaba mi príncipe… Royce, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas a medida que me acercaba a ellos, Royce había presumido que yo era la mujer más bella del pueblo y un amigo lo había retado a demostrar que era tan espectacular como él decía, estaban ebrios y se dejaban llevar por los impulsos, se acercaron a mí y Royce me tomo del brazo lastimándome y deshaciéndose de mis vestimenta, comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo y…luche por líbrame de ellos pero todo fue en vano, cuando terminaron me dejaron allí en medio de la calle bajo la nieve y apenas con lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa ya al borde de la muerte Carlisle me encontró y me llevo a su casa donde me transformo. Mi alma estaba oscurecida por la rabia y ansiaba vengarse, cuando acabo mi transformación …fueron 5 los que arruinaron mi vida y 5 los que murieron sin contar los dos guardias que había contratado Royce.-Emmet me miraba deshecho y apretaba mi mano con toda su fuerza sabía que mi historia le lastimaba-por más que he querido no he podido borrar esos recuerdos de mi mente, cada vez que veía una rosa mi corazón se partía en dos al recordar como ellas fueron parte de algo hermoso que al final destruyo mi vida-tome el rostro de Emmet entre mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas con mis dedos-pero tú me hiciste amarlas de nuevo mi ángel lograste que las volviera a ver como las flores más bellas y puras del mundo, me enseñaste a amar y es por eso que ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar contra ese recuerdo y a negarme a que vuelva a lastimarme.

-Rose yo….

-No digas nada amor, solo olvidémoslo dejemos eso en el pasado y comencemos de nuevo…juntos.

Emmet acerco su rostro al mío y me beso en los labios con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Rose…si yo hubiera estado allí te juro que los hubiera torturado hasta más no poder.

-No vale la pena que te aflijas por eso créeme que tu novia sabe como tomar venganza.

-Pues mejor me comporto con usted señorita-rio a lo bajo-no quisiera ser víctima de su enojo.

Me abrazo con fuerza, acercándome a su cuerpo nos quedamos allí solos y aferrados uno al otro mirando al horizonte, a las aves en el cielo, a las nubes que nos acompañaban, a la belleza del mundo.

Después de unas horas decidimos regresar a casa, volvimos a hacer una carrera y como siempre Emmet me gano, al entrar Edward estaba tocando el piano y no estaba solo; voltio hacia nosotros en cuanto leyó lo que pensaba.

-Rosalie ¿no me digas que te da celos verme con otra chica que no seas ni tu, ni mama?-sonrió ante la idea, mi hermano.

-No te creas tanto hermanito-bufe.

La chica que lo acompañaba se levanto y se acerco hacia mí, era muy hermosa y sus ojos también eran dorados algo raro entre los vampiros.

-Tu debes ser Rosalie-me dijo con una angelical voz-es un gusto conocerte, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Me imagino, será bueno o malo.-La chica se rio por lo bajo de seguro recordando algo.

-Yo me llamo Gabriela-me sonrió-soy de Venezuela.

-Mucho gusto Gabriela-dije por cortesía más que por que fuera verdad, Emmet se acerco a nosotras para presentarse.

-Hola Gabriela, yo soy Emmet-dijo con entusiasmo-debes ser muy buena amiga de Edward como para que te toque el piano, digo solo las chicas importantes en su vida logran tal cosa.

-Bueno yo…

-Edward ¿y mis padres?-pregunte lo suficientemente fuerte como para interrumpir la respuesta de Gabriela.

-Han salido a pasear un rato-respondió Edward levantándose del banco del piano.

-Eddy- ¿Eddy?, pensé-dijiste que me enseñarías la ciudad y ya el sol casi se ha ocultado…

-Está bien Gaby deja que me cambie de ropa-dijo el interpelado dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

¿Acaso Edward y la tal Gaby tenían algo?, era absurdo ni siquiera me miro cuando llegue a su vida y le gustaba esa que de seguro de ser humana no sería tan bonita, que ridículos que son los hombres.

-¿Rose?-me llamo Emmet-¿amor que piensas?

-Nada-mentí.

Gabriela se había sentado en las escaleras del porche y veía hacia lo lejos me acerque a ella para hablarle, quería saber de dónde rayos había salido.

-Emmet, mi ángel, ¿me concedes unos minutos?

-Claro iré a bañarme-me dio un beso en los labios antes de irse escaleras arriba.

Camine hasta el porche y me senté al lado de Gabriela.

-Con que eres Venezolana-dije intentando abrir la conversación.

-Si –susurro-naci allá hace mucho tiempo luego de que me convirtiera en…ya sabes esto.

-¿Y cómo paso?

-La verdad…prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Claro te entiendo-habrá sido su transformación tan indeseada como la mía que no quería hablar del tema.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro lo que quieras.

-¿Como conociste a mi hermano?

-Fácil estaba recorriendo el país, cuando un día lo vi me llamo la atención sus ojos dorados y me decidí a presentarme en su casa, fue hace muchos años vivía en ese entonces con Carlisle y Esme.

-Ah-estudie sus faccione, mientras le hablaba, nombraba a Edward como si fuera un Dios en su vida.-parecen muy unidos.

-Edward me ayudo mucho en un mal momento de esta vida y a partir de allí se formo un gran lazó entre nosotros.

Escuche los pasos de Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotras casualmente.

-Gaby ya estoy listo, podemos irnos ya.-dijo mientras me miraba receloso.

-Hablaremos en otro momento Rosalie-me sonrió.

Nos despedimos, luego ella y Edward se alejaron en el auto.

-Estamos solos-me susurro Emmet al oído mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Me di vuelta hacia el de modo que podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro, tan cerca de él sentía emociones indescriptibles que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, tome sus suaves rizos entre mis dedos y acerque su rostro al mío... mas aun, su mirada se clavo en la mía, sus ojos mostraban tanta dulzura y tanto amor, era como si de alguna manera necesitara de mi para mantenerse en pie.

-Jamás pensé que volvería a tener a un hombre tan cerca de mi-susurre.

Me sonrió y luego toco mis labios con los suyos, me beso con suavidad, sus manos acariciaban mi espalada lentamente, puse mis brazos entorno a su cuello haciéndolo prisionero de mi cuerpo me tomo entre sus brazos y corrió hasta entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, me bajo y se separo un poco mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando relucir su maravilloso andomen,lo abrace de nuevo acariciando con mis labios la piel suave y perfecta de su cuello, Emmet acariciaba mi rubia cabellera con una de sus manos mientras con la otra me acercaba a él, acaricie su pecho mientras lo besaba de nuevo en los labios sentía como mi cuerpo ardía cada vez que sus manos tocaban mi piel con tanta sutileza,derrepente sus besos se volvieron más ardientes y apasionados mientras desbrochaba los botones de mi blusa, caminamos hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama donde caímos uno sobre el otro se despojo de mi falda y acaricio mis muslos descendiendo hasta mi pantorrilla.

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa de todas, princesa.

¡Princesa! no pude evitarlo de pronto me vi en una fría esquina de Rochester, unos borrachos incluyendo a mi príncipe me tomaban a la fuerza, empuje a Emmet con todas mis fuerzas y me levante de la cama tan rápido como pude hasta ponerme de nuevo mis vestimentas, mi ángel me veía con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza en sus ojos, era absurdo ya todo había pasado y aun así seguía atormentándome a cada momento, me deje llevar por la gravedad hasta tocar el suelo, llena de rabia impotencia y tristeza a la vez, Emmet se percato de mi estado y se acerco a mí dándome refugio entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila mi niña, calma-murmuro tomando mi rostro con desespero-ya mi amor, no temas yo estoy aquí ¿sí? y nadie te hará daño mientras sea así, calma.

Lo aprese entres mis brazos mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas con mis rostro enterrado en su pecho desnudo.

-Escucha si aun no estás preparada para esto yo no te voy a obligar a nada ¿si?-me aseguro mientras intentaba calmarme-yo te amo y siempre hare solo lo que a ti te complazca.

-Perdona mi ángel, por favor perdóname te juro que yo…-cayo mis palabras con un pequeño pero divino beso en mis labios.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte ya no te arruines la vida por esto, yo te entiendo ¿si? calamate-me dijo con dulzura.

Lo que pensamos que sería una noche llena de amor y pasión se convirtió para mí en una noche triste y oscura, sin contar que ahora tenía un ángel que luchaba contra esa oscuridad conmigo.

Eran la una de la madrugada, cuando escuchamos que la puerta principal se cerraba, Edward se reí eufórico sabia Dios porque, Emmet y yo nos levantamos del piso por fin y nos dirigimos abajo.

-Gaby no puedo creer que creyeras que podías ganarme en una carrera. Decía Edward mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Yo no puedo creer que ni con trampa te gane.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala Edward miro a Emmet con una disculpa en su rostro, de seguro mi novio pensaba en lo de hace unas horas.

-¿Quieres hablar Rose?-me pregunto mi hermano volviéndose hacia mí.

-No Edward-respondí algo disgustada por el asunto-no soy una paciente de psicología como para estar hablando siempre de mis problemas.

-No serás paciente de psicología querida hermana, pero no me digas que no te gusta hablar de ti y de tus problemas, tal vez hasta sea tu mayor hobby.

Le dirigí una mirada envenada, mientras el reía por lo bajo.

-Sabes que es verdad Rose.-dijo con tono burlón.

Enojada de la casa y empecé a correr sin rumbo, no bastaba con que mis absurdos recuerdos nos hubiesen arruinado la noche a Emmet y a mí sino que mi hermano no se podía resistir a echarle leña al fuego. Cuando me percate de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa me decidí a dejar de correr y me tire en el césped disfrutando de la soledad…bueno almenas por 3 segundos.

-¡Eres un idiota Edward Cullen!-grite echando chispas por el enojo-¡claro como esta tu amiguita en casa no pudiste resistir las ganas de lucirte y dejarme como una idiota que solo se preocupa por si misma…bueno como idiota y ya!

-No pienso disculparme por lo que te dije Rose-dijo con serenidad-aunque si lamento haberte herido.

Sabía que estaba hablando con sinceridad pero me limite a mirar las estrellas en el cielo ignorando sus palabras, se acerco y se sentó mi lado percatándose primero de que no lo fuera a golpear.

-¿Está todo bien?-cuestiono en voz baja mirando hacia lo lejos.

-Soy la mujer más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra!-admití-es una estupidez, hace ya 2 años que mate a esos idiotas y aun así sigo dejando que me arruinen la vida, pensé que nunca en mi existencia iba a volver a querer a un hombre y mucho menos que lo fuera a amar tanto pero ya vez el destino me dio otra oportunidad a pesar de lo egoísta que soy, fui tan infantil que por un tonto capricho mande a Carlisle a que lo transformara solo para mí y lo hizo y lo que es peor aun Emmet no me odia por eso si no que me ama aun mas y justo cuando ya todo está bien entre nosotros tuve que venir a arruinarlo por mi estúpido empeño en no olvidar esa noche. ¡Es que debí haber muerto! Debieron haberme dejado tirada allí como un perro hasta que el frio y el dolor acabaran con mi vida. ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos Carlisle no me dejo allí sola?...lo lamento tampoco quiero reprocharle a Carlisle todo lo que sucede es solo que yo…yo…soy una tonta.-dije con desaliento y rabia a la vez.

-Y no querías hablar-dijo Edward con voz indiferente-bueno la verdad es que para estas conversaciones de chicas no soy bueno solo te puedo decir algo Rosalie y es que solo tú tienes la llave a tu vida y solo tú decides que te hace daño y que no, Emmet entiende muy bien lo que te pasa pero tienes que saber que no todo el tiempo vamos a estar consolándote por tus dolencias del pasado y tampoco tu vas a estar todo el tiempo como una tonta tal como tú lo dices arruinándote la vida por algo que ya no tiene caso, a veces hasta llego a pensar que ya tu subconsciente se acostumbro a causar todo esto solo para llamar la atención, nos importas Rose pero no eres el centro del mundo ni tampoco la persona más desdichada de este planeta, así que ya abre los ojos y date cuenta de que no nos detendremos siempre por tus arranques de tristeza y de rabia te quiero no sé cómo ni porque pero aprendí a verte como una hermana y no quiero que te sigas arruinando la vida de esta manera y si de verdad quieres a Emmet pues demuéstralo y olvida todo por él, vuelve a comenzar dejando todo atrás, ya supéralo Rose.

Me sentí un poco humillada por las palabras de mi hermano, pero no podía negar que tenían cierta coherencia, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con toda esta estupidez ni a dejar que unos hombres que ya ni siquiera existían me siguieran persiguiendo, Edward sonreía ante mis pensamientos notablemente satisfecho de que sus palabras hicieran efecto.

-¿Podemos regresar?

Nos levantamos en seguida y corrimos regreso a la mansión, no dejaría que la noche se perdiera. Emmet era el hombre para mí de eso estaba segura y aunque tenia tiempo de sobra para dejar eso en claro no dejaría que Royce se saliera con la suya donde quiera que estuviera y le daría a Emmet hoy lo que tanto desea.

-Edward-vacile-Gaby debe de estar muy entusiasmada por su visita y ya que notablemente Carlisle y Esme no regresan hoy que tal si llevas a Gabriela a pasear por allí vez la podrías llevar a cazar o no se tu veras.

Edward asintió con la cabeza sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía mi propuesta, me sonrió y corrió a un más rápido, Gabriela estaba intentando tocar el piano y Emmet jugueteaba con una pelota.

-Gaby quiero mostrarte algo en el pueblo-dijo Edward en cuanto entro a la sala-¿vamos?

Enseguida Gabriela se levanto y se fueron, los escuche hasta que sentí que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Emmet me miraba cauteloso aun jugando con la pelota, le dedique una sonrisa picara y subí las escaleras lento mientras le sonreía, le indique con mi dedo índice que me siguiera y corrí hasta mi habitación, abrí la puertas e invite a mi amado a que entrara, en cuento lo hizo cerré la puerta tras mi paso, me miraba confundido mientras yo me acercaba a él con paso lento, rose su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos y acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestra narices se tocaron, enlace mis dedos en sus rizos y llene sus labios con besos insaciables, puse mi otra mano entorno a su cuello acercándolo más hacia mí, respondió a mi beso con dulzura y me tomo por la cintura con sus brazos.

-Te recomiendo algo…-susurre mientras recorría con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja-no vuelvas decirme princesa si no quieres arruinarlo.

Lo empuje hasta que cayó en mi cama y comencé a desbotonar su camisa a medida que mis labios descendían por su pecho, Emmet rodo su cuerpo de modo que quedara sobre el mío y me beso con ternura quitando mi blusa a su paso, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante sus delicada piel, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello mientras el descendía por mi anatomía quitándome ahora la falda, se incoó de rodillas desabrochando su pantalón para despojarse de él, lo estreche con fuerza sintiendo como cada parte de mi piel ardía ante su tacto, beso mi pecho con delicadeza y con sus manos acaricio mi pierna la cual unos segundos después junto con la otra lo rodearon por la cintura.

-Me haces sentir el ser más feliz de este planeta-dijo entre jadeos-tu piel, tus labios, tu aroma, tus besos, tu dulce aliento te juro que jamás olvidare todo eso, me acabo de hacer adicto a ti Rosalie Hale.

Se deshizo de la poca vestimenta que nos cubría, acaricie su espalda y bese su pecho sintiendo como me hacia suya y como nos uníamos en un solo ser, envuelto de amor verdadero y puro.

El sol entro por la ventana, y toco nuestras pieles desnuda haciendo que brillos de colores destellaran sobre ellas, la desnudez de mi amado era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida ahora mi existencia, acariciaba mi dorada cabellera mientras me vía a los ojos con un brillo indescriptible en los suyos.

-Pensé que anoche lo más que podía pasar era escucharte tocar el piano mientras te sumías en tu burbuja.-dijo con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Ya esa burbuja no existe mi ángel-susurre-tú la has roto o al menos has entrado a ella.

Intercambiamos nuestra miradas por más de un minuto, nuestra relación era tan profunda en cierto modo, a veces bastaba solo con mirarnos solo eso era necesario para saber que teníamos un apoyo mutuo y un amor eterno. Emmet tomo mi mano y la acerco hasta su rostro el cual hizo que acariciara hasta llegar a su boca donde me rozo con sus dulces labios.

- Suave, lisa, dulce, y delicada como una rosa.-dijo mientras olía mis manos.-me alegra que esta vez no hayas salido corriendo.

Me reí recordando su primera caza cuando salí corriendo al haber escuchado esas mismas palabras después de que hiciera el mismo gesto con mi mano.

-Si no te hubiera conocido mi existencia sería un desastre-dije con voz lejana-eres un apoyo para mi Emmet, un ángel que vino a sacarme de las tinieblas.

Se acerco a mí y me acogió entre sus grandes pero suaves brazos, esos brazos que significaban para mí un refugio, mi morada donde podía permanecer sin miedo a nada ni nadie.

-Te amo Rosalie Cullen Hale-pronuncio las palabras rosando el lóbulo de mi oreja con su aliento-y prometo amarte y cuidarte por toda la eternidad.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo para luego besarme, fue un beso lento y tierno que no solo me lleno de amor también de seguridad, una seguridad que desde hace mucho anhele. Escuche cuando se cerró la puerta principal, Esme hablaba con Carlisle agradeciéndole la maravillosa velada.

-Deberíamos bajar-dije fingiendo disgusto sin hacer ademan de moverme.

Emmet le causo un poco de gracia mi actitud, me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama; su cuerpo…era la obra de arte más hermosa que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra y de tan solo pensar que era solo para mi, mi cuerpo se estremecía.

-Quiere bañarse señorita-me pregunto extendiéndome su brazo.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que tengo miedo de bañarme sola-dije tomando su mano-quien sabe tal vez el agua quiera atacarme.

-Tranquila mi pobre damisela en peligro-dijo con tono heroico-yo no dejare que nadie la lastime.

Nos reímos al conjunto y entramos a la ducha.

-Estaba pensando en ir a bailar esta noche Rose-comentaba Emmet mientras se vestía-hace tiempo que no vamos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que aprovecháramos para irnos de caza mi vida-le aconseje mientras rosaba sus ojeras con la yema de mis dedos-no quiero que tengas un pequeño desliz.

-Querrás decir que no tenga otro-admitió algo avergonzado.

-Ay Emmet-le reproche-pensé que serias algo mas fuerte, bueno ya que a fin de cuentas eres un neófito, tal vez Carlisle y yo somos los únicos anormales que no hemos bebido sangre humana aunque quisiera yo tener tanto autocontrol como mi padre.

-La verdad es que si es un…ya sabes…esto, bastante admirable.

-Vamos-abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajamos a la sala.

Edward estaba leyendo un libro sobre el sofá recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Gabriela quien también leía el libro con mi hermano y Esme y Carlisle estaban discutiendo algo mientras ojeaban unos papeles.

-Oh Rosalie, Emmet buenos días-nos saludo Esme desde la mesa.

-Muy buenos de seguro-dijo Edward para sí mismo.

Gaby se rio ante el comentario de Edward.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes les daré una noticia-intervino Carlisle.

Todos caminamos hasta la mesa para sentarnos alrededor de Carlisle a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Sinceramente esta vida en Tennessee me está fastidiando-comento viendo los papeles sobre la mesa-y estuve averiguando y encontré una hermosa casa en un pueblo de Washington muy bueno para nosotros: pocos habitantes, muchos animales al alrededor y lo que es mejor aun, el 85% del año está nublado.

-Y como se llama el pueblo-quiso saber Emmet.

-Forks-respondió Edward de inmediato.

Tennessee ciertamente no era el mejor lugar para nosotros y aunque mudarme no era mi hobby favorito me parecía una buena idea en estos momentos.

-¿Cuando nos iremos?-interrogue.

-Bueno tenia esto planeado desde hace unas semanas y ya todos los tramites están hechos solo es cuestión de que empaquemos y nos vamos-dijo Carlisle.

-Estaba pensando en que nos fuéramos pasado mañana-intervino Esme mirándome-a fin de cuentas no es mucho lo que empacaremos.

Gabriela se limitaba a escuchar los planes de mudanza estaba segura de que nos acompañaría, notablemente no tomaba eso como una razón para irse.

-Si están de acuerdo nos iremos mañana al atardecer.-dijo Carlisle.

-De acuerdo respondimos todos en coro.

Carlisle nos sonrió satisfecho y Esme aun leía los papeles de la nueva casa.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo para sí misma-solo le falta algún que otro detalle y será perfecta.

Esme amaba remodelar todo lo que se le pasara por el frente. Mi madre nos mostro la foto de nuestro nuevo hogar era realmente hermosa la fachada de esa casa, casi todo el frente eran ventanales enormes, el color de las paredes era blanco y se componía de tres pisos. El localizador de Carlisle sonó interrumpiendo nuestra apreciación de la casa.

-Lo siento chicos el deber me llama-dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa-adiós amor nos vemos en la noche, te amo-le susurro a Esme al oído.

-¿Viajaras con nosotros Gabriela?-pregunto Esme a nuestra invitada.

-Bueno pues no tengo mucho que hacer en realidad si no es mucha molestia.

-Los amigos siempre son bienvenidos Gaby- respondió Edward dedicándoles una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Iremos a cazar Esme-me escuche mientras salía de la sala con Emmet a mis espaldas.

Esme asintió se retiro a su habitación mientras Edward y Gabriela se instalaban a leer de nuevo.

-¿No sientes cierta tristeza de que nos vayamos?-pregunto Emmet mientras que corríamos tomados de la mano.

-La verdad es que ya no me interesa tanto aunque cuando deje New York si sentí mucha tristeza por dejar mi familia y todo lo que era entonces.

-Si no me fuera contigo estaría triste pero contigo a mi lado iría hasta el fin del mundo mi Rose. ¿No lo has notado?

-¿Notar que?-pregunte confundida.

-Tus ojos muestran algo tan hermoso…cuando te conocí eran tristes, sin luz ni vida, ahora se ven tan radiantes…es como si irradiaras luz con tu mirada.

Emmet se detuvo y me beso en los labios con tanta dulzura que hasta me sentí en las nubes con su aliento en mi boca.

-Te amo mi niña-dijo entre besos.

-Yo no te amo-susurre.

Emmet paro de besarme y me miro a los ojos con el semblante frustrado, me reí de su expresión y tome su rostro entre mis manos acariciándolo con ternura.

-Cuando te vi en las montañas a punto de morir, por alguna razón que no entendía sentí que todo se me rompía por dentro, vi en ti algo tan acogedor que en ese mismo instante me decidí a no dejarte morir por ninguna circunstancia no podía dejarte allí tirado por más que odio esta forma de vida mi egoísmo pudo más que el sentido común y algo muy dentro de mi me obligaba a mantenerte con vida, lo que me sucedió hace dos años atrás me hizo odiar todo cuanto tenia, mis días eran triste solitarios y muertos, así me sentía: muerta. Cuando te veía retorcerte en la cama durante tu transformación me sentía cada vez más miserable pero cuanto despertaste un sentimiento desconocido lleno mi corazón que volvió a vivir aunque nuca volverá a latir, tu sonrisa borro casi todo sentimiento de culpa y me encanto desde un principio aunque no quería aceptarlo, tenía miedo no quería que me volvieran a lastimar y me negaba a quererte pero fuiste tan dulce conmigo Emmet…me has dado más de lo que merezco, me has dado la vida de nuevo mi ángel-Emmet me miraba fijamente escuchando cada una de mis palabras-no te diré que te amo …porque esto que siento por ti es algo mucho más intenso que eso, te has convertido en mi vida amor, en mi soporte en un ángel que me sostiene siempre para que no caiga de nuevo en la oscuridad, no sé cómo definir esto que siento por ti mi vida solo sé que eres lo mejor y los más hermoso que me ha pasado, siento que es mucho el hecho de que seas para mí y jamás dejare que eso cambie siempre nos perteneceremos amor lo juro…gracias, gracias por hacerme feliz y gracias por ser mi ángel.

Le dedique una sonrisa a mi amado y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, Emmet solo me miraba a los ojos sin tener palabras para responderme, pero su mirada me inspiraba tanta seguridad y comprensión que eso bastaba para que me sintiera completa.

El resto de la mañana nos alimentamos de el animal favorito de Emmet, los osos abundaban en el área así que nos dimos un gran banquete.

-No pensé que significara tanto para ti-dijo Emmet de repente mientras corríamos de regreso a casa.

-Bueno pues ya ves no soy tan hueca como todos creen-respondí con tono de burla-es solo que prefiero ser así Emmet, Edward dijo que exagero pero la verdad es que una vez deje volar mi imaginación y deje a alguien que abusara de mis sentimientos y mi mundo ahora no pienso caer en el mismo hoyo no quiero que me vuelvan a herir así que esta es mi forma de defenderme…no permitir que abusen de mi mundo impidiendo el paso a él, pocas personas han logrado entrar sabes.

Emmet se sonrió y apretó más mi mano como un gesto de entenderme bien. Al llegar a casa ya el sol se estaba ocultando y todos estaban ahí, Carlisle y Esme veían unas revistas de decoración se notaba que mi padre solo las veía para complacer a Esme y su afán de querer redecorar todo, Gabriela tocaba el piano y por lo que escuchaba Edward estaba bañándose.

-Amor yo necesito ir a la ciudad por un momento-murmuro Emmet para mi-te vendré a buscar en cuanto termine allá.-me beso en los labios y comenzó a correr.

Me acerque a Gabriela mientras escuchaba nota por nota la melodía que tocaba.

-Es buena-dije apoyándome sobre el piano-aun estas aprendiendo es la misma melodía que Edward me puso a practicar cuando me enseñaba a tocar.

Gaby paro de tocar y me miro con simpatía.

-Edward dice que eres muy buena y aprendiste muy rápido-le dedique una sonrisa a Gaby algo orgullosa de mi-pasabas mucho tiempo tocando.

-Digamos que era un pequeño escape-me relaje en el sofá antes de interrogar a la chica-puedo preguntarte algo-Gaby asintió sentándose a mi lado-¿cómo es que siendo de Venezuela terminaste aquí?

-Viajaba con unos amigos y de paso alguien me conto de los Cullen y me provoco conocerlos ya sabes por su forma deferente de vivir me enseñaron muchas cosas y la verdad es que también me han ayudado mucho con esta nueva vida.

-No querías esta vida-Gaby sabía que no era una pregunta era bastante notable, su voz y su postura tensa lo decía todo.

-Fue algo que no salió bien-objeto con tristeza-Había un chico que amaba con toda mi alma pero era ya sabes diferente a mí, decidí que quería compartir su mundo eternamente y él me transformo pero cuando desperté ya no estaba,vage por varios países sola sin saber cómo controlar mi sed y mi soledad, en la época de independencia llego un joven a mi país era muy dulce y nos enamoramos al instante intente transformarlo pero aun era joven y todo salió mal…luego me resigne a mi perdida y empecé a viajar, encontré a unas personas que me hablaron de una manera diferente de alimentarme pues odiaba matar a inocentes y recurrí a los Cullen, Eddy me ha tratado muy bien me ayudo a salir de mi soledad y desde entonces ha sido muy dulce conmigo-cuando hablaba de Edward a Gabriela le brillaban los ojos y su voz se llenaba de una acogedora sensación.

-Tu lo amas-acuse.

-Pero el no-admitió desilusionada-aunque es un ser importante en mi vida para el yo soy solo una amiga.

-Si te hace sentir mejor Edward no ama a nadie-exprese con disgusto.

Gabriela rio ante mi comentario y me miro con cierta pena en sus ojos.

-Sabes que no es nada personal hermanita-argumento Edward bajando las escaleras para instalarse en su amado piano.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Gabriela pero tengo cosas que hacer-explique retirándome de la sala.

Me bañe con lentitud mientras intentaba imaginarme a nuestra casa en Forks, sentía que todo sería diferente desde ahora algo muy dentro de mi me decía que sería feliz al lado de Emmet y que este cambio de ambiente era una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amada. Emmet era solo mío y junto a él ya nada me haría daño, lo sabia; escuche que la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba tras la entrada de alguien; su olor era tan exquisito era la cura a todos mis males y el encanto de mis dias,sali de la ducha y me envolví en la toalla, al salir del baño vi sobre la cama un vestido de gala rojo, al pie de este unas zapatillas plateadas, en la mesita de noche descansaban unas joyas de plata y un perfume de rosas acompañado por una nota.

_Mi bella damisela espero que le guste lo que he comprado para que esta noche se vea más que hermosa, hoy será una noche de festejo, la espero a las 10pm en el lugar de nuestra segunda cita no me haga esperar, por cierto quiero decirle que la amo ahora, mañana y siempre, no olvide verse mas radiante que las estrellas, besos._

_Emmet._

Deje la nota sobre la cama y tome el vestido enfrente mi era realmente hermoso, de talle largo, la parte superior se ajustaba al cuerpo y luego de la cadera caía con sutileza, estaba adornado con encaje y pequeños adornos de brillantes, me lo coloque deslizándolo por mi figura y encaje las zapatillas en mis pies, tome el collar y lo acomode alrededor a mi cuello, los rubís incrustados en la plata caen como cascada sobre mi pecho y los zarcillos eran pequeñas rosas de plata adornadas en el centro con rubís. Enrule mi cabello y coloque en él unos broches rojos para adornarlo, pose en mi muñeca derecha un brazalete de rubis, pinte mis labios de rojo y el resto del maquillaje fue sutil; al mirarme en el espejo note que estaba mas hermosa que nunca mis ojos brillaban de alegría, las estrellas parecían unirse para enfocarme esta noche. No entendía porque Emmet pidió que me vistiera de esta manera si nos veríamos en un lago pero confiaba en él y cierta sensación me gritaba que hoy era una noche especial. Baje las escaleras y Edward me esperaba al pie de esta extendiéndome la mano y exponiendo sus dientes a través de una cálida sonrisa, lo mire confundida pero aun así tome su mano.

-No pensaras que correrás hasta el lago verdad-explico aclarando mi confusión.

Esme, Carlisle y Gabriela seguían en lo suyo mientras Edward me llevaba de la mano hacia el auto, conducio hasta que llegamos a un lugar que se encontraba a menos de 80 metros del lago.

-Hasta aquí te trae la marea Rose-dijo mientras abría mi puerta, tome su mano y salí del auto mirando hacia el horizonte-suerte hermana aunque no acostumbro a decirlo…te quiero-susurro a mi oído antes de volver a auto y retirarse.

Camine mientras un camino de pétalos de rosas me guiaba al lago, velas rojas y blancas rodeaban los petalos, llegue hasta la pradera que rodeaba el lago y allí estaba mi ángel merándome a los ojos, vestía un hermoso traje de gala negro y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado tomaba en su mano derecha una rosa roja, camine hacia él con sosiego mientras admiraba el lugar, me di cuenta que estaba parado sobre un corazón de pétalos rojos y blancos. Se inclino ante mí ofreciéndome su mano izquierda en cuanto estuve a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

De inmediato tome su mano y me acerque hasta su posición.

-Esta realmente hermosa señorita Cullen…cierra los ojos-junte mis parpados y Emmet rozo mi mano izquierda con la rosa comenzó a ascender por mi brazo hasta que acaricio con los pétalos de ella mi rostro.- ¿Qué sientes?-susurro.

-La caricia de los pétalos.-conteste distante sintiéndome liviana como una pluma.

Emmet acerco la rosa a mi nariz esta me embriago con su dulce y delicado olor.

-¿Qué hueles?-pregunto mi ángel.

-Dulce.-murmure.

-Tómala-Emmet me extendió la rosa y yo sin dudarlo la tome con delicadeza entre mis dedos, sonreí cuando sentí lo suave y delicada que era esa flor, algo mágico nos envolvía en ese momento veía con mis ojos cerrados un lugar hermoso todo brillaba y había rosas por doquier, ya no había miedo ni tristeza no era solo un jardín de rosas porque había alguien cuidando de ellas un hermoso ser que me miraba desde lejos y me extendía los brazos.-Abre los ojos amor.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Emmet a pocos centímetros de mí sonriéndome.

-Hoy luces hermosa Rose-dijo merándome con deleite-no hermosa al físico hermosa tras tu mirada, hace unos meses tu mirada era triste y sin vida hoy eres más feliz y más fuerte, ya nada te lastima amor desde hoy una rosa significa para ti: amor.

-Delicada, dulce y hermosa…deidad de el amor y la pasion-repuse,sintiendo ahora lo que hace unos meses Emmet me había enseñado-ya no volverán a lastimarme…me has enseñado a sentir la suave caricia de una rosa mi amor, me has enseñado a amar de nuevo.

-Te amo-musito.- ¿quieres bailar?

-Emmet…no hay música.-comente con cierta petulancia.

-¿Acaso la necesitamos?-cuestiono-esta noche las estrellas son las luces y Nyx toca para nosotros busca en tu corazón y encontraras la melodía más hermosa de este planeta Rose solo déjate llevar por la magia y deja que te haga flotar sobre las notas musicales que toca el mundo hoy para nosotros dos.

En el fondo tal vez sabía que era absurdo pero comenzamos a bailar al compas de la noche esa misma magia que iluminaba todo comenzó a tocar para mí la melodía más dulce y perfecta. Emmet me acogía entre sus brazos, una corriente eléctrica subía por mi espalda y a la vez una calma y una sensación de calidez que no sabía cómo explicar; para mis oídos comenzaba a sonar una melodía y danzábamos al compas de esta con Emmet a mi lado todo era tan fácil como respirar y todo lo coherente desaparecía para darle paso a la ilusión.

-Hoy con el firmamento de testigo, prometo amarte, respetarte y protegerte para siempre-comenzó a susurrar en mi oído mientras bailábamos-me comprometo a velar por tu felicidad y tu tranquilidad desde ahora juro que nunca mas volverás a sufrir y que cada día de nuestras vidas te llevare de la mano por un camino sin espinas, solo rosas. Prometo ser la luz que ahuyente tus oscuros tormentos, los brazos que te resguarden del dolor, la voz que llame a tu razón, el amor que te salve del abismo.

Pare de bailar en seco y lo aferre entre mis brazos tanto como pude ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, Emmet me tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba mi espalda, beso mi frente antes de separarse unos centímetros de mí, lo observe con un nudo en la garganta mientras el sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita negra, se arrodillo frente a mí y extendió el objeto hacia mí, sus bellos ojos escarlatas brillaban a la luz de la luna y sus labios se curvaban dándole paso a una sonrisa y a sus dulces hoyuelos. Me quede petrificada ante la escena, sabía bien que Emmet no diría nada más y me dejaría el resto a mí de repente me traslade a hace unos 10 años atrás cuando de niña me imaginaba siempre este momento, me limite solo a tomar el objeto en mis finas manos sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Abrí la cajita negra meticulosamente dandole paso a una pequeña sortija de oro adornada con un pequeño adorno de brillantes rojos me reí un poco cuando me di cuenta de que era una jema modificada en forma de rosa con cada uno de los delicados detalles de esta flor.

-¿Podría...mi futuro esposo colocarme el anillo?-pregunte extendiendo mi mano hacia Emmet que aun seguía arrodillado.

Una sonrisa de euforia ilumino tanto el rostro de mi ángel como el mío, deslizo por mi dedo el anillo de compromiso. Se levanto en cuanto termino y tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos apoyando su mirada en mí.

-Rosalie Lillian Hale…eres la mujer que más amo en este universo.

-Yo también te amo Emmet, te amo tanto que a veces hasta pienso que no es amor.

Se acerco a mi dejando solo milímetros entre nuestros rostros, sus labios se movieron en armonía con los míos, su aliento se abría paso hacia mi boca, encerré sus rizos bien peinados entre mis finos dedos, sus manos descendieron por mi espalda con suaves caricias me acerco mas a él tomándome por la cintura como si hiciera un intento de fusionar nuestros cuerpos, deslizo sus labios por mi cuello, besando cada parte de mi piel; solo éramos él yo y ese amor que nos envolvía y me había salvado del abismo tal y como él lo había dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo AME escribirlo, bueno creo que se nota porque me salio bastante largo jeje *-*. Amo tanto a Emmet 3_3, ¿A que no es bello?. <strong>

**Bueno GRACIAS por las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme Reviews y discúlpenme inmensamente por durar tanto en actualizar es que el Colegio apenas y me dejaba respirar :s, pero ya estoy de vacaciones navideñas :D. Por cierto espero que disfruten mucho esta hermosa época de diciembre y se le cumplan los sueños navideños. Por ultimo saben que quiero de navidad: REVIEWS ¿si?. Bueno besitos :***


	9. A Tu Lado Solo Caricias

-Esme esta tan entusiamada preparando la boda no deja de caminar de un lado para otro,de almacen en almacen buscando cada uno de los detalles de la recepcion y siendo sincera me parece algo absurdo que compre tantas cosas cuando solo vendran los de Denali y algunos amigos de mis padres pero aun asi cuando intento decirselo siempre cambia de tema,creo que en el fondo solo desea verme feliz despues de que me vio sufriendo tanto y Edward…jamas pense que hiciera algo tan lindo como ayudar a Gabi y a Esme con los preparativos¿crees que deberia exigirles que me dejen ayudarlos?¿sabes que?,lo hare despues de todo es mi boda y…

-Mi amor calmate-me interumpio Emmet poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios-todo saldra a la perfeccion mi Rose. Esme y Gabe hasta Edward, saben lo que hacen.

Tenia razón. Tenia que dejar de comportarme como una novia neurotica,llevaba un mes volviendo loca a la familia con mis nervios pero es que no podia creer que dentro de poco seria la señora McCarty:la feliz esposa del mejor hombre del planeta. Ojala lo hubiera conocido antes de que…no lo diria,me prometi no volver a pensar en eso no dejaria que nada arruinara mi tan añorada felicidad que por fin el destino me estaba devolviendo.

Emmet me envolvio entre sus brazos y me beso la frente tiernamaente, sentí su sonrisa sobre mi piel.

-Oh Emmet-suspire colocando mis brazos entorno a su cintura-estoy tan anciosa. No puedo creer que por fin me vaya a casar,no con un principe azul sino alguien mejor que eso mil veces.

Mi prometido solo se limito a acariciar mi espalda. Desde que nos mudamos a Forsk-un pueblo muy lindo-Emmet solo se mantenia en silencio con mis arranques de anciedad. Mis padres al enterarse del compromiso solo les faltaba ponerse a brincar, sus rostros se llenaron de luz que venia desde la sonrisa mas sincera posible,Esme y Gabriela de inmediato se dedicaron a hacer los preparativos dejandome fuera de todo y las entendia..pobre de ellas si me dejaban participar las hubiera vuelto locas.A lo maximno que habia accedido mi madre era que Edward fuera mi representante ya que podia leer mi mente y aun asi creo que a el pobre solo le faltaban unos pocos dias para clavarme un cuchicho en las entrañas. Emmet y yo mientras tanto..practicamente exiliados por mi madre solo nos dedicabamos a hacer algunas que otras "cosas"por desencia intentabamos distraernos con otras actividades pero juntos todo el tiempo, era dificil resistirse.

-Me hace tan feliz verte asi mi damicela-susurro Emmet a mi oido-te ves tan adorable.

Poso sus labios en mi cuello y comenzo a besarme subiendo por mi barbilla hasta rozar mis parpados y mis mejillas con su boca,se detubo finalmente en mi boca que beso con pasion como si necesitara urgentemente de mi aliento, en acto reflejo mis manos se aferraron a sus rizos y mis piernas se acomodaron en torno a su cintura,me recosto contra la pared de nuestra habitacion y acarico mi hombro con sus suaves labios,mientras yo buscaba los botones de su camisa,arranco mi pequeño vestido de un tiron y lo dejo caer al suelo al igual que su camisa blanca,delinee cada uno de los destalles de su pecho con mis labios y con mis delgados dedos comence a desabrochar su pantalon.

-Rosalie…Emmet-nos llamo Esme desde el piso de abajo-bajen, sus "primos" ya llegaron.

Suspire mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Tendre que estrenarme otro vestido por tu culpa-me queje haciendo un mohin-tan bien que la estaba pasando.

-Tendremos que vengarnos de los de Denali-reprocho Emmet con un puchero.

Busque con rapidez un vestido y mi prometido-que bien sonaba-se arreglo su camisa.

Bajamos las escaleras riendonos por lo bajo,Edward sentado en el mueble sacudia su cabeza sabiendo que pensabamos Emmet y yo.

-Niños como se demoraron-dijo Esme como simpre con una dulcura incomparable dibujada en su rostro-les presento a el clan de Denali. Son viejos amigos de su padre y mios y quisieron compartir la alegria de la familia por el matrimonio.

Una joven de cabello amarillo rojizo se acerco a mi extendiendo su mano,su rostro era verdaderamente hermoso,sus ojos al igual que los nuestros eran de un color oro,llevaba un vestido perla y su cabello hiba recojido.

-Es un placer Rosalie-tome su mano como acto de cortesia-mi nombre es Tanya y ellos son mis compañeros:mis hermanas Kate e Irina y Carmen y Eleazar-la tal Kate de cabello amarillo oxigenado me sonrio,Irina tambien era rubia aunque su cabello era algo mas oscuro que el de sus hermanas ella se acerco a mi y estrecho mi mano. Carmen y Eleazar quienes al parecer estaban juntos se limitaron a asentir sus cabezas en cuanto los nombraron.-felicidades por tu matrimonio Rose.

-Gracias-Emmet se acerco a mi y me rodeo por la cintura-él es mi prometido.

-Un placer-dijo con sus labios lijeramnente curvados-yo soy Emmet.

-Vaya que si es un buen partido Rose-intervino Kate.

Yo me carcajee ante su comentario.

-Pues el destino me quizo dar un regalo-le dedique una mirada llena de adoracion a mi angel.

-El regalo lo tengo yo amor-repuso Emmet depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Bueno y ¿ya esta todo preparado?

-En realidad eso es algo que le tendrias que preguntar a mi madre ya que no me ha dejado saber nada de la boda desde hace meses.

Todos en la sala se reiron y Esme solo me dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Bueno la verdad es que los preparativos para la boda ya estan casi completos-dijo mi madre dirigiendose a Tanya-solo faltan unos amigos de Carlisle que precisamente mi esposo fue a buscar en estos momentos.

-Rosalie…-me llamo Edward levantandose del sofa-¿me acompañas un momento? me gustaria hablar contigo.

-Okey-lo segui algo recelosa por su comportamiento,la mayoria de las veces Edward intentaba ir por un camino opuesto al mio para no escucharme hasta llegue a pensar que por milagro soportaba mi presencia en la misma habitacion,me tomaba por sorpresa cuando se acercaba a mi por ropia voluntad.

En cuanto salimos por el sur de la casa comenzo a correr entre los arboles,deduje que queriendo alejarse lo suficientemente de la casa como para que nadien nos escuchara.

-La verdad es que tienes razon,me gusta evitarte-explico refiriendose a mis pensamientos-aun recuerdo esa noche cuando llegastes a mi casa en Rochester-mi cuerpo comenzo a tensarce en defenza de los sentimientos y los malos recuerdos que inundaban mi mente-aunque me parecia absurda la idea de Carlisle en ese momento luego comence a sentir pena por ti, tal vez no lo creas pero me molestaba verte tan ida, llena de rabia y dolor eres una dama y por mas que no me agradaras no te merecias algo así. He pasado casi tres años viendo como ese recuerdo te atormentaba y te consumia a cada momento y no sabes como me alegra que Emmet haya llegado a tu vida.

"Cuando lo miras tus ojos se llenan de luz y tus pensamientos son mucho mas interesantes que aquellos negros q se apoderaban de tu mente hace un año. Me alegro mucho por ti Rosalie logre tomarte como mi hermana y de verdad que me llena en el alma verte tan feliz, ahora mas bien envidio lo radiante que estas cada día. Quisiera algo de tu felicidad en estos momentos…pero no hablamos de mi"-Edward me sonrio y se acerco a mi envolviendome entre sus brazos me sobresalte un poco ante su gesto pero luego sedi y tambien lo abrace.

-Esto se siente raro-dije algo nerviosa-no es normal que tu me abraces.

-No te acostumbres-susurro entre risas-te quiero Rosalie aunque tampoco te acostumbres a que diga eso, te deseo lo mejor con Emmet y mucho éxito y felicidad desde ahora. Vamos tengo una boda que preparar.

-Si señor.

De haber sido humana estaba segura que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche,mis pensamientos solo podian estar en mi futuro esposo quien se habia ido de caza con Carlisle, Edward y Eleazar mientras las chicas se quedaban conmigo para…

-Rosalie necesito que te quedes lo mas quieta posible para no correr el maquillaje,no te preocupes que estas quedando hermosa-bueno las chicas se habian quedado a preparme para la boda.

-Mirate estas quedando hermosa mi niña-dijo Esme acercandose con el vestido entre sus manos.

-¿Quien nos va a casar?-era una buena pregunta considerando que la fiesta era de vampiros y hasta ahora aun no conocia al primer padre vampiro.

-Bueno como la ceremonia es corta Carlisle piensa que no habra ningun problema en que un padre los case.

Sonrei y me quede tranquila para que siguieran arreglandome aveces me parecia absurda la idea de casarme por la iglesia cuando lo mas probable era que Dios no estubiera del lado de los vampiros pero habia sido mi sueño desde que tenia meses de edad y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo no ahora que todo se veia tan bien.

Eran las 6 de la tarde el sol ya se habia ocultado porque como siempre en Forks el cielo estaba nublado. Esme deslizaba el vestido por mi cuerpo era una hermosa prenda de seda adornada con encajes todo blanco, se ajustaba a mi silueta perfectamente,Tanya se encargo de colocarme el gorro al cual iba enlazado el velo y coloco en mis orejas los pendientes de perlas.

-Carlisle y yo preparamos todo para la luna de miel.

Le di la espalda al espejo y abrace la delicada figura de Esme que me acuno en cuanto estuve en sus brazos.

-Nada de lo que haga en esta vida sera suficiente para agradecerles a ti y a Carlisle todo lo que han hecho por mi,me dieron una vida y un hogar aun cuando yo no lo deseaba y el amor que jamas pense que me merecia. No ha sido facil para mi, de momentos he sido hasta desagradecida y no se lo merecen, es tonto justificarme siemplemente me converti en esto en una vampira sobervia y egois…

-No sigas querida-mi madre tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y me sonrio con esa sonrisa que solo ella realizaba a la perfeccion trasnmitiendo un amor y una comprension jamas igualable.-eres una mujer maravillosa aun cuando no permitas que muchos lo noten. Hoy es tu dia,alla abajo te esta esperando un hombre al cual le salvaste la vida y te amara el resto de su vida,te lo mereces y el te merece. De ahora en adelante solo quiero que seas feliz, si quieres agradecerme todo lo que he hecho hazlo de esa manera…¿correcto?.

-Lo prometo-fue lo unico que salio de entre mis labios.

-Bueno ya basta del momento cursi de madre e hija.- Gabriela entraba a la habitacion con sus prefectos pasos,llevaba un vestido azul con adornos en dorado y el cabello suelto hasta la cintura,vale decir que las latinas tienen cierta belleza incomparable-los chicos llegaron hace unos minutos deje a Emmet cambiandose y espero con todas mi ancias que sobreviva a la mision- todas nos reimos por su comentario y de inmediato los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de mi-Edward vendra a buscarte en cuanto esten preparados Rosalie,del resto de nosotras lo mejor es que bajemos y nos mantengamos preparadas. Esme el padre estara llegando en unos segundos y creo que lo mejor es que lo recivas tu. Muy bien manos a la obra.-se acerco a mi, deposito un beso en mi mejilla y salio de la habitacion giñandome el ojo.

-Todo saldra bien mi princesa-susurro Esme antes de dejarme a solas.

Tome una buena bocanada de aire y me acerque al ventanal de mi habitacion,el patio lo habian adornado con flores,colocaron algunas sillas en torno a un arco y muchas velas hacian un camino hasta lo que seria el altar. La recepcion de "la fiesta" seria dentro de la casa por lo cual no gastaron muchas energia en decorar el patio aunque no hacia falta,habia un hermoso atardecer en el horizonte que llenaba el ambiente de calidez dandole tonos naranjas a los escazos lugares donde aun llegaba la luz solar. Habia soñado tanto con este momento pero jamas en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que seria de esta manera,ya no eran mis padres de sangre quienes me acompañaban y no me casaria con un hombre elegido por la sociedad sino por mi misma. No habria imaginado esta situacion pero creo que estaba agradecida de cómo se habian dado las cosas. Amaba inmensamente a Emmet y eso nada lo cambiaria, viviria una eternidad junto a su lado y de alguna manera eso se escuchaba perfecto.

-¿Puedo pasar? la cabeza de Edward se asomaba por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

-¿Lo merezco Edward?¿merezco tanta felicidad?.

-Todos en este mundo merecemos ser felices Rosalie o al menos eso creo. Disfruta este día por un momento dejate llevar y olvidate de todo. Mira estas hermosa y todos los que estamos aca nos sentimos felices por ti. Hay un hombre muy fastidioso esperandote en el patio y creo que si no bajamos tendra un ataque de anciedad y correra a buscarte como todo un loco. El te amay te mereces ese amor asi que ve y tomalo.

Edward se acerco a mi bajo mi velo y despues de cubrir mi rostro me ofrecio su brazo para escoltarme al resto de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada FELIZ AÑO, super-tarde lo se :s pero es que no había podido aparecerme por acá. Sorry por la espera u.u, este capi es corto y sencillo pero aun asi lo ame en especial la actitud de Edward *-*. Como el fanfic estaba ya en mi compu no recordaba que era una cosa cortica tanto así que este es el penultimo capitulo, asi que disfrútenlo :). Gracias por los reviews, mi cara es literalmente esta: *w* cuando los veo jeje. Bueno bexitos y ya saben que me encanta...¿REVIEWS?<strong>


	10. Ahora sera sin espinas

El piano que hasta hace unas horas se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa se posaba sobre el césped de nuestro patio y Esme deslizaba sus dedos sobre él llevando a cabo la marcha matrimonial, se giro rápidamente hacia mi sonriéndome antes de seguir enfocando su atención en las teclas de mi amado piano, bueno de Edward en realidad.

Mis pies parecían deslizarse por el suelo en vez de caminar aunque de alguna manera extraña sentía como si mis rodillas temblasen sabiendo muy bien que era imposible caerme, un sentimiento que hace mucho había olvidado se apodero de mi llenando cada rincón de mi cuerpo de ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante y cumplir mis sueños. La Rosalie soñadora había regresado a mi cuerpo y esa mujer que una vez creyeron matar estaba por fin cumpliendo su fantasía y reclamando el espacio que una vez le perteneció, su mundo donde todo podía ser perfecto y llenando mis pupilas de un brillo que competía con las estrellas.

Me encontraba caminando sobre una alfombra blanca enmarcada por velas y pétalos de rosas, me obligue a mantener la mirada en los invitados para luego complacer a mis ojos con todas las de la ley y divisar al final de ese camino a mi futuro y perfecto esposo. Todo era como una vista surreal. Emmet sonrió cuando nuestras vistas se cruzaron enganchándose como cada vez que no veíamos solía suceder, esos hoyuelos de los cuales me enamore inmediatamente se dibujaron en su rostro y me alentaron a caminar hasta sus brazos, sin bacilar, sin sentir que antes de llegar junto a él mi mundo se desvanecería y caería de nuevo en el abismo, esos brazos que sabía muy bien que ahora me protegerían de todo ahuyentando todo miedo que pudiera habitaren mi corazón. Si no fuera porque Edward me tomaba firmemente con su brazo ya me encontraría corriendo frenéticamente hasta mi amado prometido, mi hermano sonrió al leer mis intenciones y me tomo aun más fuerte.

-Tranquila Rose, tendrás toda una eternidad para estar con él- susurro a mi oído lo más bajo que pudo.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno hasta que por fin la mano de Emmet tomo la mía y nuestras pieles llenas en ese momento de una cierta energía interactuaron entre sí como dos almas gemelas que por fin lograron unirse. Una colisión de emociones, sentimientos que se alojaban en cada uno de nuestros corazones y ahora se unían en una sola alma, un solo sueño para cumplir los dos… juntos cuanto duren nuestras vidas.

-Estas hermosa mi Rose- murmuro Emmet antes de darle la cara al cura.

Era muy gracioso ver como la frente del padre se perlaba por el sudor, habría jurado lo que fuera a que deseaba inmensamente alejarse lo más pronto de este extraño grupo familiar llamado los Cullen. Los Cullen ahora eso era y eso sería siempre.

-¿Señorita Cullen?- mire al padre algo sorprendida intentando recordar que decía mientras mis pensamientos viajaban por todos lados.

Por mi mente se pasaban miles de imagines, mi trasformación, la rabia, la tristeza, el rencor. Como de un momento a otro mi vida paso de ser un infierno a convertirse en un lugar lleno de luz gracias a la ayuda de mi Ángel. Para Emmet yo era su ángel, ese ser que apareció en su vida para salvarlo y darle una nueva oportunidad, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, él me había salvado a mí, me regreso las ganas de vivir y creer que para todos pueden haber momentos preciosos. Me hizo darme cuenta de que hay personas que pueden intentar arruinar tu vida pero existen otras que darán todo de ellas para hacerte feliz. Emmet se convirtió en mi luz, mi guía con la cual podía mantenerme firme. Siempre lo amaría por ello y más que eso siempre lo necesitaría para mantener mi mundo en pie.

-Me temo que no prepare mis votos-respondí apenada.

-Se que puede salir de tu corazón mucho más de que lo que pudiste haber preparado-me alentó Emmet apretando mis manos con dulzura.

-Muy bien-tome aire y queme mis neuronas para decir algo coherente-Emmet McCarthy: desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida y te vi en ese bosque a punto de…desde el momento en que te vi sentí que mi mundo volvía a tener sentido, aun cuando lo negaba rotundamente ya no podría vivir sin ti, siento una necesidad grandísima por protegerte y que me protejas y una sensación indescriptible cada vez que te tengo cerca. Este amor que siento por ti no sé cómo explicarlo, lo único que se es que te amo con todo mi corazón y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Tu sonrisa siempre será la mejor imagen en mi mundo y sembrarla en tu rostro mi actividad favorita. Gracias, gracias por hacerme creer en la felicidad, por recordarme que yo también la merezco y por nunca dejar de luchar por mí a pesar de mis defectos. Prometo amarte por toda nuestra existencia y darte siempre lo mejor de mi Emmet, porque es lo menos que puedo darte después de todo lo que has hecho por mí- sonreí, observando el calor que emanaba de sus ojos, un sentimiento acogedor se desprendió de mi alma corriendo por cada tramo de mi cuerpo y aferrándose luego a mi corazón. Mi prometido me sonrió y procedió a decir sus votos.

-Eso fue hermoso-comento y prosiguió- yo si prepare mis votos pero cierto hombre de cabello bronce tuvo la brillante idea de llevarlos a…"nuestro paseo al bosque" y perdió mis notas.- Edward lo fulmino con la mirada y el resto reímos preguntándonos que animal se habría comido los votos de Emmet- así que me toca improvisar. Tu Rosalie Cullen Hale eres la mujer más hermosa que en mi vida he conocido y aunque estoy seguro de que estas al corriente de tus dotes físicos yo pude ver en ti algo más que eso y hasta enseñarte a ti misma que eres muchísimo mas que una cara bonita. Salvaste mi vida y eso siempre te lo agradeceré pero lo que más agradezco en el mundo es que me dieras la oportunidad de entregarte mi corazón y que lo hayas aceptado. ¿Que mas puedo decir? Te amo, eso ya lo sabes aunque tal vez jamás entiendas cuanto lo hago. Prometo cuidarte y respetarte siempre y no hasta que la muerte nos separe porque ni esa podrá con nosotros.-El padre se sobresalto un poco ante su comentario pero todos reímos de su pequeño chiste privado.

-Muy bien-por fin concluía la ceremonia- pueden colocarse ya sus alianzas-Gabriela se acerco con nuestras sortijas que encajaron perfectamente en nuestros gélidos dedos.-señor y señora McCarthy los declaro marido y mujer, Emmet puede usted besar a la novia.

El mundo desapareció en cuanto los labios de Emmet se posaron sobre los mios, fue un beso suave y delicado no muy característico de nosotros pero aun así fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Cuando se alejo recordé que nos encontrábamos acompañados ya que aplaudían con entusiasmo y se acercaban a abrazarnos.

-No podía faltar un brindis en una celebración como esta y puesto que no tomaremos champan lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto-Carlisle hizo un gesto indicándonos un grupo de copas llenas de lo que supuse por su color rojo era sangre. Por mi rostro se cruzo una mueca de ironía, pero aprecie el detalle de mi padre y tome una copa con unos adornos blancos que supuse era la mía.

-Si me permiten yo quisiera hacer el brindis-comento Edward alzando la copa- mis queridos tortolos insoportables…perdón se me escapo- sonrió y prosiguió- creo que ya les he dicho muchas cosas en esta noche pero aun así repito que estoy muy feliz por ustedes y les deseo cosas hermosas y éxitos en su vida. ¡Salud por los novios!

-¡Salud!-gritamos todos al unisonó, Emmet y yo entrelazando nuestros brazos y cruzando nuestras copas. Al terminar con un suave gesto mí ahora esposo hizo que camináramos hacia el lindero del bosque algo lejos de los invitados quienes ahora conversaban entre ellos.

Emmet se paro frente a mí, sin quitar la vista de mi rostro y con una amplia sonrisa saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.

-Tus ojos hoy alumbran el universo más que nunca- murmuro- gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo mi doncella, las palabras no me alcanzan para expresar lo feliz que me siento. Hace unos meses me dolía verte y saber que no eras tan feliz como ahora, pero ahora te veo y resplandeces…

-Todo gracias a ti amor- murmure.

-…eres preciosa mi ángel, una rosa siempre serás como ellas, pero aun más pura y encantadora que una roja. Eres más que eso, eres distinta, celestial como los ángeles, por esa razón decidí que tu regalo fuera un símbolo de tu vida, de lo que ahora eres y de lo mucho que te amo.- extendió su brazo hacia mi dejando a mi alcance su obsequio, lo tome con un poco de vacilación y lo abrí con la misma delicadeza con la cual se toma el pétalo de una flor. Al abrir la caja estaba allí una cadena de oro, delgada y delicada de la cual colgaba un dije, una rosa, preciosa y coloreada por diamantes, no rojos sino blanco, como las nubes. Un color que representaba la tranquilidad que corría por cada parte de mi ser.

-Gracias Emmet- murmure pese al nudo en mi garganta- lamento no tener nada que…- mi ahora esposo coloco su índice en mis labios antes de que pudiera terminar la idea.

-No quiero ningún obsequio, tu amor es más que suficiente para mí- deposito un beso en mi mejilla y luego uno casto y dulce sobre mis labios.

La fiesta fue tan solo una reunión llena de charlas y música al piano, la cual bailábamos por turnos. Emmet me obsequio además de la cadena un brazalete y Carlisle nos entrego los boletos para el barco que tomaríamos a Europa. Después de 5 largas horas de compartir con la familia Esme y Gabriela me llevaron a la habitación para ayudarme a cambiarme para el viaje.

-Promete traerme un hermoso vestido desde Paris.- pidió Esme terminando de recoger mi cabello.

-No te traeré uno, traeré muchos, lo prometo.- mi madre sonrió y luego deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-Bueno mi querida Rose cuando regreses yo deberé de estar ya en Venezuela así que solo me queda desearte un bello viaje y pedirte que algún día vengas a visitarme a mi nación.-Gabriela me abrazo y como siempre beso mi mejilla-me alegro mucho de conocerte, aun cuando al principio me odiabas, lo lamento Edward no pudo evitar contármelo. Que tengas una feliz existencia Rosalie. Te quiero.- mataría a mi adorable hermano luego.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo Gabriela. Para mi también fue un gusto conocerte, prometo visitar pronto Venezuela.

-Rosalie apresúrate-llamo Carlisle desde el 1er piso.

-Bien ya es hora, mi niña promete comportarte como toda una señorita.- pidió mi madre acompañándome a bajar las escaleras- bueno ahora un señora.

-Cuidare de ella Esme, con mi vida si es necesario- comento Emmet tomándome de la mano y acercándome a su pecho.

-De eso estoy segura.- mi madre sonrió y envolvió, tanto como pudo a Emmet con sus brazos.

Carlisle nos llevo en auto hasta el muelle después de que todos se despidieran en casa.

-Que tengan un excelente viaje, por favor avisen cuando lleguen un Esme sufrirá un infarto a pesar de ser imposible- me reí ante el comentario recordando que Esme podía ser tan maternal que no me sorprendería que rompiera las leyes lógicas.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle- lo abrace con muchísimo cariño y gratitud.- te agradezco ser el precursor de esta nueva vida, gracias por tener fe en mi.- su respuesta se limito a un beso sobre mi frente.

Emmet solo se dedicaba a mirarme a los ojos sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, ni siquiera cuando llegamos ante el barco y comenzaron a llevarse nuestro equipaje dijo nada, nos despedimos de Carlisle y subimos a la embarcación.

-¿Por qué has estado tan callado?-pregunte en cuanto estuvimos en la cubierta rodeados del azul mar en estos momentos oscuro.

-Siento que si hablo se rompe la magia y despertemos del sueño.- contesto sin vacilación.

Me acerque a su imponente cuerpo y lo enrolle entre mis brazos que apenas y lograban rodearlo.

-No es un sueño Emmet, estoy acá contigo y mientras estemos juntos nada puede hacernos daño, mira estamos comenzando un nuevo viaje de los muchos que tendremos.

-Y ahora será sin espinas mi Rose, lo prometo, tendrás tu final feliz.

-No quiero un "vivieron felices para siempre"-me miro sin entenderme-ya no quiero un cuento de hadas, busque en la fantasía y termine herida. Cuando me obligue a ver la realidad encontré lo que quería pero la realidad no es una felicidad para siempre aunque si seré muchas veces feliz a tu lado y también seremos tristes, amargados e insufribles…¿sabes que es lo que ahora me importa? –negó con la cabeza- que todo lo que seamos quiero que sea contigo, a tu lado y eso si será para siempre.

-Te amo Rosalie McCarthy-susurro a mi oído antes de acercar sus labios a los míos.

-Y yo te amo más Emmet Cullen-dije antes de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y dirigirnos a ese viaje al cual no enfrentaríamos juntos…para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chics, lo se estaba perdida pero créanme no estaba bajo las rocas haciéndome pasar por ermitaña. Realmente los libros casi me tragan, el cole me estaba absorbiendo mucho y algunos detallitos mas. Encontre menos mal, unos 5 minutos de inspiración para culminar esta historia, siendo la primera debo confesar que los finales no son lo mio, aunque senti apropiado que la historia de estas dos hermosas personas terminara aquí y de ahí en adelante pues ya sabemos que fue de sus vidas. <strong>

**Infinitas las gracias a quienes me acompañaron en esta nueva y hermosa experiencia de servir a Fanfiction con todo el corazón, gracias por los favoritos y los reviews que me han hecho tan feliz. Me despido con esta historia pero espero venir con muchas mas y merecerme sentir que soy parte de esta familia de escritoras/lectoras. **

**Bueno en fin, gracias por leerme y su apoyo. Bexitos y abrazos :*, como despedida no puede faltar mi regalo favorito: ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
